Red:Blue RAVE
by Essie Freude
Summary: [MikoRei] Delirio es lo que ambos reyes sufrían cuando veían al otro. La calma se transformaba en perturbación y excitación a causa de la fuerte pasión, que ya no obedecía a la razón ni a la voluntad de los poderosos reyes. Ninguno quería retroceder en el juego en el que se consumían, pero entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, más doloroso fue el final. [FINALIZADO]
1. Prólogo

Ahora si que estoy nerviosa y ansiosa por escribir esto. Siempre quise dar mi punto de vista de la relación de estos dos, y aunque ya había planteado la relación sexual, me quedaba la relación como pareja —llamémoslo así por ahora—, así que aquí está :D

Este es sólo el prólogo, y no esperen mucho los primeros capítulos, a lo más habrá "coquetería", pero el lemon llegara, se los prometo. Y por último, la historia tendrá un final "feliz" porque Mikoto regresara, pero eso no significa que lo haré todo mariposas, intentaré hacerlos llorar xD porque Mikoto no lo tendrá fácil.

Lo último, este fic es la continuación de Red:Blue ~COLLISION~, no es taaaan necesario que lean ese, ya es a juicio de cada uno. El fic está en mi perfil. Ahora, disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de los personajes de ˹K˼ todo es propiedad de GoRa y GoHands. Use algunos pasajes de la novela R:B ~BLAZE. Créditos al grupo **K-Project World **por la traducción de la novela a español.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Prólogo.**

Ese día era uno que Munakata Reisi no podría olvidar. Primero, había dejado la ciudad de Los Ángeles y volvía a su casa después de un poco más de tres años. Segundo, el avión en el que iba fue secuestrado por un grupo de criminales a los que él pudo reducir, junto a otra pasajera del vuelo, una mujer rubia de ojos decididos. Ambos habían podido trabajar muy bien y sincronizados, algo que no solía suceder. Tercero, los criminales habían instalado una bomba que terminó por activarse, logrando que el avión comenzara a perder estabilidad, iniciando su descenso hacia el océano… y cuarto; se volvió un Rey.

Todo había sido muy rápido. El avión se sacudió, los asientos se balancearon hacia adelante en ángulo, y todo lo que no estaba fijo en su lugar fue arrojado al aire. El equipaje salió disparado de sus ranuras de almacenamiento y las ventanas de la cabina, incapaces de soportar la fuerza que las soportaba, se hicieron añicos y el viento formó un vórtice debido a la diferencia en la presión del aire.

Todo era caos, pero Munakata mantuvo la calma y pensó en algún plan para solucionar eso. Pero era inútil, Reisi no tenía el poder para salvar a las personas junto a él que se dirigían a la muerte… pero Munakata Reisi simplemente no quería darse por vencido, y volvió a pensar en una solución. No porque tuviera miedo de morir. Él sólo quería hacer lo correcto, y eso era no perder la esperanza.

—Debo hacerlo —susurró con verdadera seriedad Reisi, porque estaba frente a un verdadero _reto_.

El peliazul se concentró, y todo se apagó a su alrededor. Él encontraría una solución, sólo tenía que concentrarse y llegaría la respuesta. Sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, y un pulso comenzó a golpear su mente, y entonces…

Sintió confusión. Algo raro para él, se desconcertó por la sensación y sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una oleada de interés —uno de sus malos hábitos— que le hizo olvidar incluso lo delicada que era su situación. Pero ya no podía evitarlo, la oscuridad lo envolvió y él había quedado flotando. Sus pensamientos volvieron a funcionar y las preguntas comenzaron ¿Había muerto? ¿Esto es la vida después de la muerte? ¿No había nada? Fascinante y aburrido, más si esto es para siempre.

No. Le dijo una voz —su propia voz—en su mente. Su cuerpo comenzó a latir con fuerza, había algo llamándolo. En ese momento, la oscuridad de la nada se transformó en un espacio en blanco, con solo una pizarra frente a él, y esta comenzó a latir al ritmo de su corazón.

—Esto… —el misterioso objeto comenzó a brillar con un hermoso resplandor azul pálido, cada vez más brillante.

La vista era grandiosa y Munakata comenzó a emocionarse cuando el brillo de la pizarra lo alcanzó. La mente de Reisi se borró, y de la misteriosa reliquia, todo tipo de cosas fluyeron en su mente; los recuerdos, el poder y la voluntad de la _Pizarra_.

Munakata entendió que había sido _elegido_. El joven al fin pudo abrir los ojos y se encontró dentro de la cabina del avión que seguía cayendo. Reisi sonrió con calma, porque él ya sabía qué hacer y por primera vez uso su poder. Su aura azul.

Del cuerpo entero de Munakata, una vívida luz azul surgió y se extendió por todo el avión, volviéndolo parte del "reinado de la voluntad" de Munakata Reisi, el nuevo Rey Azul. Los gritos se detuvieron, ya que el poder del orden del aura azul había eliminado el miedo de los pasajeros. Todos estaban en calma, aun cuando alrededor de ellos, las pertenecías y objetos estaban flotando.

El aura de Reisi siguió extendiéndose, hasta envolver todo el avión, protegiéndolo en una barrera esférica, manteniendo el transporte aéreo en el centro, flotando a sólo unos quinientos metros caer al mar.

—Bien… —Reisi estaba fascinado por el sentimiento de orden. —… vamos.

La esfera azul vibró por un momento antes de transformarse en un brillante cubo azul. El interior del cubo gigante estaba muy silencioso, como si el tiempo mismo se detuviera dentro de ese espacio, rindiéndose a "la orden de Munakata" que desafiaba incluso las leyes de la física.

Munakata acomodó sus gafas para observar atentamente lo que había hecho, logrando sentir una gran satisfacción con su poder. Entonces, de repente levantó la vista. Era imposible ver a través del techo de la cabina del avión, pero sintió que, por encima de él, una enorme materialización cristalina de poder flotaba en el cielo. La Espada de Damocles de Munakata, el Rey Azul.

Reisi suspiró y miró a la tripulación y a los pasajeros, que estaban con la boca abierta, pero en calma. El joven rey buscó a la mujer que lo había ayudado hace unos momentos, y la encontró aferrada al asiento, con los labios apretados y expresión rígida. Ella estaba confundida, pero aún permanecía de pie, enfrentando la situación al igual que él. Era alguien interesante.

—¿Tú nombre? —preguntó con calma Munakata.

—Awashima Seri —contestó la rubia mujer con seriedad, aún aferradas a su soporte. —Tú… ¿Quién eres?

—Awashima-kun… —Reisi cerró los ojos y su cuerpo vibró. —Yo soy un Rey.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gritos. En una de las zonas industriales de Shizume se dejaba escuchar una tormenta de innumerables voces. Los chicos que habían entrado a formar parte de su _Clan_ estaban celebrando una nueva victoria en contra de una organización criminal que querían vender drogas y armas de contrabando en su _territorio_. Mikoto no pudo evitar hacer un amago de sonrisa. Si, él era un rey y tenía algo a lo que podía llamar su territorio. O eso era lo que decían los demás.

—_¡No podemos dejar que hagan lo que quieran en los dominios de HOMRA!_ —había exclamado Yata con furia al escuchar como Kusanagi explicaba la situación. _—¡Vamos allá Mikoto-san!_

Mikoto sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió con un chasquido de sus dedos. Aspiró con fuerza la esencia, llenando sus pulmones con la toxica nicotina, y también con el olor de la carne quemada. Los chicos habían incendiado varios puntos de la zona; madera, acero, neumáticos y otras cosas. Pero el olor de la piel al ser quemada era lo más fuerte que Mikoto podía oler.

Asqueroso. Más el semblante de Mikoto no cambió, siguió en medio del lugar con su mirada perdida en la multitud de sus compañeros, que estaban cada vez más "prendidos" en la celebración.

—¡No Blood!¡No Bone!¡No Ash! —gritaban los chicos cada vez más fuerte, alzando sus puños al cielo, hacia la brillante _Espada de Damocles_ de su Rey.

Mikoto miró la manifestación de su poder y sintió la conexión con aquella fuente de calor, cada vez más poderosa y descontrolada, llamándolo a destruirlo todo y a todos. Mikoto lo quería, una parte de él quería dejarse llevar y liberar a la bestia que arañaba su mente. ¿Sería tan malo? Si.

Había gente que le importaba que sufriría, así que tenía que apretar las cadenas de la bestia. Se concentró, trato de calmarse, más los gritos de sus amigos aumentaban más y más, haciendo crecer su furia. Y fue en ese momento de lucha, qué Mikoto lo sintió. El pulso.

Su cuerpo comenzó a latir con fuerza, casi tan fuerte como el día en que se había convertido en el Rey Rojo. Otra vez pudo sentir que se sincronizaba con la pizarra, aquella reliquia que lo había entronado sin su consentimiento, dándole un poder que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Pero esto era distinto. No sentía que su cuerpo se derretía. En esa ocasión, calor y fuego lo habían envuelto en un mundo oscuro, pero ahora había un brillo distante en el cielo y una calma desesperante. Algo o alguien lo estaba llamando. Era tentador y molesto a la vez.

—¿Rey? —le susurró alguien a su lado. —¿Qué estás viendo? ¡Rey!

—Uhh —Mikoto parpadeó y su vista al final pudo distinguir el cielo estrellado. La luz se había ido. —¿Qué?

—¿Qué miras? —a su lado, Totsuka Tatara miraba con curiosidad hacia arriba.

—Nada —Tatara miró fijamente al pelirrojo y luego sonrió. Mikoto no le había mentido, porque él no podía ver nada. Él lo sentía… pero ¿A qué? O ¿A quién? —Mierda.

Tatara dejó de sonreír al ver como Mikoto se tomaba la cabeza con una de sus manos. Su cuerpo ahora ardía y sus ojos estaba brillando en un tono rojo. Su aura comenzó a salir de control.

—Mikoto.

La serena voz de una niña albina a su lado lo detuvo. Anna había tomado su mano, sin miedo de quemarse con la furiosa aura roja que emanaba de su cuerpo. La pequeña lo miró fijamente y dijo sin duda alguna.

—Ya está aquí.

—¿Quién Anna? —preguntó Tatara, mirando a la pequeña y a su amigo con curiosidad.

—El Rey Azul.

Latido. Su pulso se aceleró y su mente voló. Así que el Rey Azul había aparecido… pensó Mikoto, para después sonreír con insolencia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El vuelo proveniente de Los Ángeles ya había logrado entrar a territorio japones, todo gracias a los poderes de Reisi. La gente iba abrazada con sus cercanos, pero en calma. Se sentían a salvo. Munakata se sentía eufórico, había podido ayudar a todas esas personas en una situación imposible, y ahora tenía el poder para proteger. El hombre elegante suspiró y sonrió con elegancia, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, que, en menos de un segundo, desapareció.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Seri sentada a su lado, cuando lo vio aferrarse a su asiento.

—Yo —Reisi comenzó a sentir otra vez el "latido" pero este no se parecía en nada al primero. Algo más lo estaba llamando, una presencia furiosa y alocada. —Hay algo abajo.

—¿Abajo?

Seri, que ahora contaba con el aura azul de Munakata, observó por la ventana como se podía ver la región de Kanto. Ella no encontró nada fuera de lugar, más allá del Cráter Kagutsu, que ya era parte de la geografía del país. Para ella, lo más raro era el cubo que transportaba con calma el avión, todo gracias al poder de su Rey Azul.

Pero claramente, Munakata Reisi sentía algo "abajo". Su mirada estaba fija en sus pies, más sus ojos brillantes de azul veían más allá.

—Es fuego, rojo —Munakata se sintió ansioso de llegar. Algo lo estaba llamando y a la vez repeliendo.

Esos fueron los pensamientos que atormentaron la mente de Reisi hasta que aterrizaron en Japón. Iniciando la cuenta regresiva para su _encuentro_ con el Rey Rojo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y esto es todo, por el momento, ya estoy terminando el primer capitulo [he escrito varios pero hay que retocar] eso sí, primero tengo que actualizar otro fic, pero en esta semana va.


	2. Two Kings

**Aclaraciones;**

\- He tomado algunas partes de la novela y la película R:B. Créditos a la traducción de español de estas a la página K-Project World, traducción de Naru-kun. Muchas gracias.

\- La relación entre Reisi y su padre es totalmente idea mía.

\- Le di nombres a la madre y cuñada de Reisi; Hishiri (el primero ha sido por el personaje de Typemoon; Adashino Hishiri, realmente ella se parece un poco a Reisi, entonces la uso) y Sora respectivamente. (El segundo es por el Taiora de Digimon, no pude evitarlo)

\- No estoy segura de las edades de los sobrinos de Reisi, pero los dejaré en 3 para Umi, uno para Kai.

\- Cambiaré un poco el asunto de Yamata, no tendrá tanta importancia, porque si no me quedaría muy largo, así que sorry por si a alguien le gusta, no saldrá mucho.

**Advertencias;**

\- Violencia.

\- Fanservise de hombre tocándose (no vayan a pensar mal :D)

\- Lime en solitario, pero nada para escandalizarse :D

¡Disfruten de la lectura! :D

**.88888888888888888888888.**

**Capítulo ; Two Kings.**

Los destellos de la luna comenzaban a aparecer cuando el Rey Azul aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Narita. Una vez bajaron del avión, Reisi y Seri fueron recibidos por tres figuras misteriosas, vestidas con ropas tradicionales de su país, y con máscaras doradas de conejo. Aun así, esto fue fácilmente asimilado por él, del mismo modo que el ser invitado a conocer al "_Rey Dorado_".

—¿Munakata-san…?, —lo llamó la dudosa voz de Awashima Seri, su primer clansman. —¿Desea que vaya con usted?

—Si, sígueme, —Reisi miró a la chica y habló sin pensarlo dos veces. —Awashima-kun.

Aunque la invitación había sido hecha solo para él —o al menos eso habían dicho los "_Conejos_", sirvientes del Rey Dorado —Munakata quería estar un tiempo más con la mujer para conocerla y encargarle su primera misión. Si bien, había sentido la barrera que construían las personas cuando lo conocían, sorprendentemente, Awashima Seri estaba intentando superarla.

—_Interesante._ —pensó Reisi con entusiasmo.

Así, los cinco se dirigieron a la ciudad concurrida de Nanakamado, siendo más precisos; a la Torre Mihashira. Un rascacielos que era el motor de la nación japonesa, el castillo de un sabio monarca… ahí, fue la primera vez que Munakata se enfrentó a otro "_Rey"_; al magnánimo anciano, el Segundo y Rey Dorado; Kokujouji Daikaku.

—Ahora, oficialmente estás al mando del Anexo 4 de la Oficina de Asuntos Legales de Tokio —continuó el anciano al traspasarle los derechos de control de su clan, el Scepter 4.

Munakata asintió y tuvieron una breve conversación donde le "informó" a Daikaku el cómo administraría su clan, sin pedir permiso, pero aun así siendo respetuoso con el mayor, más por edad que por rango. El tema principal fue el destino de los hombres del anterior Rey Azul; Habari Jin.

Reisi valoraba el trabajo y entrega que los veteranos habían tenido, pero él estaba decidido a escoger personalmente y según su criterio al nuevo grupo de espadachines, los que serían el núcleo de su clan. Él les entregaría el poder para mantener el orden público después de todo, y no iba a elegir a cualquiera.

Daikaku asintió a sus palabras y ante sus deseos sólo le dijo estas simples palabras; _"__**Bien, haz lo que quieras"**__._ No hubo duda en su voz, y Munakata dio por terminada la charla, pero antes de retirarse, hizo una pregunta que había rondado en su cabeza desde que sintió el segundo pulso en el avión… esa sensación furiosa y roja.

—_Su Excelencia_, —lo llamó por última vez el ojimorado. —hay algo de lo que me gustaría preguntar ¿Qué tipo de persona es el actual Rey Rojo, Suoh Mikoto?

—Ese hombre, —el anciano rey miró al Rey más joven con una mirada penetrante. —es el Rey Rojo. De la misma manera que tú eres el Rey Azul, Munakata.

Reisi aceptó sus palabras y se ajustó las gafas una vez más, para después retirarse a un hotel a descansar, o ese era el plan.

—Munakata-san… no, capitán. —lo llamó Awashima con voz segura, usando el rango que su Rey había escogido. —He conseguido reunir con los miembros del Clan Dorado lo que me pidió.

Reisi escuchó con satisfacción sus palabras y le sonrió, recibiendo una pequeña memoria, así como un sobre con documentos del Clan Rojo de Suoh Mikoto. Tal como esperaba, Awashima había completado su primera misión con facilidad.

—Bien hecho, Awashima-kun, —Reisi guardó la memoria en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —¿Leíste los documentos?, ¿Qué te pareció el Rey Rojo?

—Es un hombre desagradable. —Munakata alzó sus cejas ante el comentario. —Disculpe mis palabras, pero Suoh Mikoto es un hombre peligroso, rodeado de gente que únicamente alimenta su ego y sus ganas de destruir. Según los informes, hay un incremento de actividad delictual por miembros del Clan Rojo, y su Rey los deja actuar sin reprimendas, destruyéndolo todo. Están fuera de control.

—Ya veo… —Reisi abrió el sobre y extrajo una foto del tan nombrado Suoh Mikoto. —¿Mhh?

—¿Sucede algo? —Seri lo miró fijamente, esperando con atención su opinión.

—Es curioso, —Munakata acercó la foto a su rostro, casi dejándola pegada a su cara. —creo que lo he visto antes.

—¿Lo había visto? —la pregunta fue automática, más Seri estaba más concentrada en la curiosa acción de su Rey. No había dudas que, a pesar de sus lentes, Munakata Reisi poseía poca habilidad visual. Ella contuvo una sonrisa cariñosa. —Bueno, tiene una típica apariencia de delincuente.

—Mmm… Suoh _Mikoto _—Si, la apariencia era la típica de un pandillero peligroso, pero algo lo estaba molestando. —Bien, analizaré la información de la memoria en el hotel, y mañana a las ocho nos juntaremos en el cuartel del Scepter 4 para aclarar algunos puntos con los antiguos miembros. ¿Está bien para ti?

Munakata estaba acostumbrado a madrugar y funcionar desde tempranas horas, pero existía la posibilidad de que Awashima necesitara ocuparse de asuntos personales o descansar, más la mujer asintió a su orden, y se despidió de él con una reverencia.

Increíble. La mujer no mostró alguna señal de cansancio o duda ante su petición, es más, se veía ansiosa y ya preparada mentalmente para afrontar el reto que era levantar una organización en decadencia. Sin duda, Awashima Seri era fascinante y muy capaz.

—Y muy sincera, —Reisi volvió a mirar la foto de Suoh, recordando la palabra con que Seri lo había descrito. —él es verdaderamente desagradable.

Desde el primer momento que Reisi puso sus ojos en la foto de Suoh Mikoto, dos sensaciones lo golpearon; curiosidad y desagrado. Lo primero fue producida al no poder encontrar una respuesta adecuada al porque la _"Pizarra_" había escogido a semejante hombre como Rey, y la segunda; el tipo claramente carecía de motivación —a juzgar por su mirada indiferente y sus ojos somnolientos. —y poseía una actitud prepotente que se podía ver en su postura… y eso sin contar su apariencia de peligro. El caso típico de un delincuente, pero con poder. Eso era peligroso, y Reisi no lo toleraba.

—Suoh Mikoto, tú realmente eres como una llama ¿verdad?

Más allá del peinado o despeinado estilo del hombre para llevar su rojo cabello cual flama, su presencia brillaba, y no notaba eso por la apariencia del tipo, sino por la forma en que era observado por el grupo que lo rodeaba. Claramente lo admiraban, como si su forma de ser despreocupada y violenta fuera digna de admiración. Todos esos chicos se acercaban a él como insectos a la luz.

Munakata salió de la Torre Mihashira, siendo guiado por unos conejos a un hotel cercano. Cuando él pudo entrar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue analizar la información de la memoria. Lo que Seri había dicho sobre el Clan Rojo no era una exageración. Recientemente, un grupo liderado por un adolescente llamado Yamata Daichi, tenían denuncias de robo, agresión y destrucción de propiedad pública, en varios casos, usando su aura roja con fines egoístas. ¿Cómo podía el Rey Rojo aceptar a alguien tan joven en su clan? ¿En qué pensaba Suoh Mikoto que no actuaba?

—Menudo grupo de vándalos —Reisi siguió leyendo los informes, hasta que la hora del reloj marcó las once de la noche. —¿Oya?

No era una hora que le diera problemas para despertar temprano, pero había un límite de lo que podía aguantar leyendo frente a una pantalla sin que le doliera la cabeza. Munakata decidió parar y se dirigió al dormitorio, recordando el cuarto que lo esperaba en su casa. Por suerte había mandado un mensaje a su hermano para avisar su tardanza por motivos de trabajo, y que no se preocuparan.

—Mañana podré ir después de avanzar un poco con el trabajo y quedarme a dormir. —parte de él quería ver a su familia, pero una muy pequeña —su padre. —esperaba no tener que enfrentar ese momento aún. —Será una reunión _entretenida_.

El Rey Azul se desvistió y se colocó una yukata que el hotel proporcionaba. Se sentía cómodo en ella, era de buena calidad y le quedaba perfecta. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama de sábanas azules.

—Que hermoso detalle. —siempre había tenido cosas de ese color, su madre decía que lo representaba bien, y hasta su hermano le regalaba cosas de esos tonos repitiendo lo mismo, como su botella de la hermandad. —¿Mmm?

Al recordar la botella, el nombre de _Mikoto_ volvió a su mente. Munakata se recostó en la cama, y recordó los detalles del rostro del Rey Rojo; ojos dorados que no mostraban interés, una nariz bien formada, ni muy grande ni tan fina como la de él, sus labios mostraban una mueca parecida a sus ojos, claramente nada le interesaba. _Suoh Mikoto. Mikoto. Mikoto. _¿Por qué ese nombre le era familiar?

Reisi comenzó a dormir pensando en ese nombre, y su aura lentamente se desprendió de su cuerpo, formando una fina línea sobre su piel, destellando y cambiando los tonos de su azul de claros a oscuros.

La conciencia de Munakata se adentró a la profundidad de los sueños, pero él era inconsciente de esto, nunca recordaba lo que soñaba, así que nunca recordaría como en medio de esos sueños su cuerpo brilló para después tomar la forma de una gigante espada de color azul, en medio de una ciudad destruida por el fuego.

* * *

Anna se sentía extraña. En apariencia todo estaba _normal_ y después de que el grupo que había apalizado a los yakuzas regresó al bar, se inició la acostumbrada celebración de victoria hasta altas horas de la noche. Gritos y risas, todo como siempre, así como el calmado o desinteresado estado de Mikoto.

Sin embargo, la albina pudo notar algo diferente. Gracias a sus poderes, ella podía ver la salvaje y hermosa aura roja de Mikoto, la que fluía con rapidez por todo el cuerpo del rey, como si la energía estuviera "feliz". Ella sólo había visto algo parecido cuando Mikoto había enfrentado a tres strains para liberarla hace un tiempo. No, el estado del aura roja era diferente.

No sólo recorría el cuerpo de Mikoto con velocidad, como si estuviera ansiosa y emocionada, también brillaba en tonos distintos, más vivos. Cómo si llamara a algo o a alguien. Era misterioso y muy bonito para la chica, que se perdió por varios minutos contemplándola hipnotizada.

—Anna —La voz de Kusanagi le llamó la atención. El barman estaba mirándola con dulzura mientras ordenaba unas copas en sus cuidadas vitrinas. —Te ves cansada.

La niña asintió tranquilamente, ya pasaba un poco más de las once de la noche, y sus ojos se sentían un poco pesados, pero estaba entretenida mirando el aura de Mikoto, que ahora estaba reposando en su sillón de siempre, mientras los chicos le hablaban con entusiasmo. Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y bajó del taburete frente a la barra.

—Buenas noches, Izumo.

El rubio asintió sin dejar de sonreír y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta para salir del bar, sintió los llamados de sus amigos que se despedían de ella con alegría. Por su parte, Mikoto la miraba con calma, para después darle una pequeña y corta sonrisa.

Anna la devolvió y asintió con la cabeza para después subir al segundo piso, directamente a su cuarto. La chica sintió un impulso y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la ventana de su habitación, y ahí, trato de ver el cielo oscuro con una de sus canicas.

Anna sabía que había distintos tonos de colores, podía con facilidad distinguir distintos tipos de rojos con asombrosa facilidad, y sabía sus nombres a la perfección; desde el color puro hasta el bermellón, carmesí, coral, escarlata, fucsia, rubí o el rojo sangre, etc.

Pero los otros colores eran simples para ella; el cielo y el mar eran azules, eso era todo. Anna no prestaba atención a las otras variedades, así que a pesar de que el cielo sobre ella era más de un color negro azulado que azul puro, ella lo catalogó cómo;

—Es azul…

La niña se quedó varios minutos recordado el tiempo en que estuvo forzada e intentó ser el Rey Azul para proteger a su tía, pero gracias a Mikoto, ella había escapado de ese destino. Y ahora había aparecido el hombre que si estaba destinado a serlo. Anna al fin lo comprendió.

Era por él. Ese hombre que había sido coronado ese mismo día era la causa del cambio en el aura de Mikoto. Esa hermosa luz roja estaba siendo llamada por la luz azul recién nacida, ansiosa, furiosa y eufórica.

Ella quiso ver en sus pequeñas esferas rojas lo que ocurriría con Mikoto y este nuevo rey, pero el objetó se agrietó hasta partirse y los pedazos cayeron al piso asustándola. Jamás le había sucedido algo así, por lo general o veía cosas nítidas, o borrosas, o no veía nada, pero ahora toda posibilidad de saber le fue negada de forma brusca.

—Mikoto.

La niña sintió los pasos pesados subir por la escalera y se alejó de la ventana, dirigiéndose al encuentro de la persona que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando Mikoto se fue a dormir, la _aparición_ del nuevo Rey Azul había _desaparecido_ de su mente. Había cosas más importantes en ese momento, como dormir. El día no había sido agotador, pero por alguna razón sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y una pequeña presión en la parte posterior de su cabeza lo estaban poniendo de mal humor. Necesitaba descansar o quemar algo.

—Mikoto… —la suave voz de Anna lo llamó desde su puerta. El Rey Rojo se sorprendió, él creía que ella ya estaba durmiendo, pero la niña aún seguía con su vestido. —…buenas noches.

La chica le dio una sonrisa pequeña al mayor, y Suoh notó por el brillo de duda en los ojos de Anna, que ella había querido decirle algo más. Mikoto se acercó a la pequeña y acarició la blanca cabeza para después ir a su cuarto. Ese era un comportamiento raro en Anna, pero el pelirrojo lo dejó pasar. Si ella quería decir algo, él no la obligaría, Anna decidiría cuándo lo haría.

Después de todo, era de verdad una chica lista. Mikoto dejó escapar una risa corta. Ella era con facilidad la más madura del clan, aún a su corta edad. Incluso más que Kusanagi o Totsuka, y claro, mucho más que él, un hombre que ni siquiera podía esforzarse en quitarse su ropa para dormir y que se dejaba caer en la cama tal cual estaba.

Con solo colocar su rostro en la almohada, el Rey Rojo se quedó dormido, volviendo a su reino de ensueños o, mejor dicho, pesadillas. Últimamente estos sueños se hacían más frecuente, y habían iniciado cuando su Damocles se comenzó a trizar y hoy, la maldita cosa había sufrido mucho daño.

Lo que soñaba siempre era lo mismo; Una ciudad reducida a escombros que se extendía hasta donde Mikoto podía ver, siendo él la única persona en ese lugar. El sueño de siempre. Con el familiar dolor de cabeza y el olor a cosas quemadas; acero, madera, ropa… carne. Pero no había nadie ahí, todos habían sido reducidos a cenizas. _No blood, no bone, no ash._

—¿Yo haré esto?, —Mikoto comenzó a sentir un cálido hormigueo en sus dedos. —¿Debería quemarlos…?

Sonidos de cadenas resonaron en su mente, y apretó sus dientes ante la molestia que provocaba. Ese dolor era un recordatorio de los fuertes amarres que tenía el Rey Rojo para aprisionar a la "_bestia_", su poder. Pero la tentación de libertad era cada vez mayor. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar para así concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en el deseo de destruirlos a todos.

Sus pasos se hacían más rápidos, y su respiración más pesada. El dolor de cabeza no disminuía y no le quedó otra cosa que tomarse la cabeza. Se estaba mareando, iba a explotar. Todo ya estaba destruido, nadie saldría lastimado más que él. _Quémalo, quémalo todo._

—Mierda —estuvo a punto de liberar su aura cuando sintió un golpe de corriente helada conectar con su estómago. No le había dolido, pero si lo sorprendió.

Mas no había nada ni nadie que lo hubiera atacado. Como siempre estaba solo, en el mismo paisaje destruido y con el mismo cielo azul brillante —espera, eso… —Mikoto lo notó de repente, si había algo raro. El cielo.

El manto azul que lo cubría era mucho más nítido, como si una tela desteñida hubiera recuperado sus vivos colores y… no muy lejos de él, había algo que era familiar para el pelirrojo, y a la vez desconocido. Una Espada de Damocles, pero no la suya, esta era azul.

El hombre se quedó mirando la estructura flotante, con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia. ¿Qué carajos hacía _eso_ en _su_ sueño? De todas las cosas que podían pasar eso nunca se lo imaginó, antes hubieran aparecido sus amigos. Probablemente.

Mikoto estuvo observando el objeto con atención, notando lo diferente que era esa espada de la suya, aparte del color, claro está. El gigante objeto tenía terminaciones más geométricas y luminosa, la suya era más torcida, y más apagada.

El Rey Rojo estaba hipnotizado mirándola. No podía quitar los ojos de encima… si se acercaba a esa Damocles ¿vería al Rey Azul? Ni siquiera esperó a que la pregunta terminara de formarse en su mente cuando comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección, pero sin importar cuanto caminaba, la espada se alejaba de él.

—Quédate quieta —Mikoto con molestia apretó los dientes, pero de repente…

El Rey Rojo notó que ya no había rastro del desagradable olor a quemado, y su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Eso nunca había pasado, y asombrado… se sintió en paz. Su cuerpo comenzó a aligerarse y sin preocupaciones se dejó caer al suelo destruido, sin darle importancia al terreno desigual donde se recostó. Estaba cómodo, tanto… que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Raro. ¿Podía alguien dormirse dentro de un sueño? Mikoto no tenía idea. Él simplemente se dejó ir por el momento y se quedó dormido, mientras era vigilado por ese tranquilo brillo azul.

* * *

Munakata detenía el auto temporal que le habían entregado en el trabajo frente a la entrada de la casa de sus padres. Era la tarde del día siguiente a su llegada a Japón, y ya casi oscurecía. A él le hubiera gustado visitar a su familia antes, pero su revisión del Tsubaki-mon, el cuartel del Scepter 4, tomó más tiempo de lo esperado. Pero ahora estaba ahí, listo para regresar con su familia a la que había extrañado.

Y él tenía muchas cosas de que hablar con ellos. Aun cuando hablaban frecuentemente, se sentía emocionado en decirle a su madre en persona todo lo que había vivido, describirle la burbujeante energía de la ciudad y de su gente, y que no tuvo que esconder quien era o lo que sentía por si alguien lo miraba mal a él o a su familia.

—¡Tío!

El infantil grito de una niña lo hizo fijarse en la puerta de la casa. Ahí Reisi pudo ver a su sobrina, la cual había visto sólo durante el primer año de vida de la niña. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la pequeña correr con sus brazos abiertos, así como controlar la creciente emoción de orgullo, felicidad y afecto. Su sonrisa se hizo más auténtica y salió del auto, para ir al encuentro de Umi.

—Al fin nos conocemos, Umi-kun. —la niña se detuvo frente a él con el ceño un poco fruncido, quitándose del rostro unos mechones negros, heredados de su madre, para después observarlo fijamente con sus brillantes ojos purpuras, iguales a los de su hermano y él. —¿Qué sucede?

—Es Umi-chan, —le corrigió la niña apuntándolo con el dedo. —o puede ser Umi.

Reisi parpadeó un poco descolocado, y no quitó la vista de su sobrina hasta que escuchó la risa de Taishi, su hermano mayor, que llegaba con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo con fuerza, sacando risas de Umi al ver como su padre levantaba un poco a Reisi para el asombro de éste.

—Hermanito —lo llamó Taishi mientras reía. —¡Te ves diferente! ¡Ya eres todo un adulto!

Reisi dejó que el mayor lo estrujara. Estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de su hermano, incluso si no estuvieron juntos por algunos años, además, la risa alegre de Umi valía la pena si sólo tenía que aguantar eso.

—Tú no has cambiado en nada. —Taishi abrió los ojos ante lo que él había dicho y después comenzó a reír.

—Reisi-kun —llamó la voz de otra persona, que salía de la casa atraída por la risa de Taishi. —¡Mírate nada más!

El peliazul fue quien avanzó está vez para dar el abrazo. Su madre correspondió el gesto y el momento fue muy dulce para él, y ahí se dio cuenta de todo lo que había extrañado a su familia. Munakata Hishiri tomó en sus cálidas manos el rostro de su hijo menor, mirándolo con adoración y amor.

—Madre —la voz de Reisi fue dulce. —He regresado.

De ahí en adelante, todo se desarrolló como una típica película familiar. Su madre lo llevó al interior de la casa tomando su mano, mientras que su hermano y sobrina sacaban dos maletas del auto para después seguirlos, donde él pudo encontrar al patriarca de la familia; Munakata Jirou. Su padre no dijo mucho ni hizo algo especial cuando lo vio, más Reisi pudo notar que el mayor lo miraba con seriedad y le hizo un gesto de bienvenida con su cabeza, y señalando un puesto cercano al de él para que se sentara.

Eso lo descolocó. Desde que él había cumplido dieciséis años, que ellos no tenían una buena relación, y apenas hablaban, pero al parecer su padre había aceptado quien era él… o estaba optando por ser educado por el bien de la familia. Bueno, Reisi estaba bien con ambas opciones, así que avanzó con tranquilidad a la sala de la casa, tomando un lugar al lado de su padre y cuñada, quien cargaba en sus brazos al menor de sus sobrinos.

—Reisi-kun, —lo llamó su cuñada, Munakata Sora. Ella había sido la novia de su hermano desde la época en el que ambos salieron de preparatoria. Era una mujer de cabellos negros, lisos y atados en una cola baja, con sonrisa amable y ojos grandes. Sus hijos eran muy parecidos a ella físicamente, —menos en el color de ojos, que eran purpuras, —pero en personalidad, al menos Umi, era más parecida a Taishi. —¡Ha pasado tiempo!

—Sora-san, no fue hace dos días de que hablamos por videollamada. ¿No lo recuerdas? —Reisi le sonreía con amabilidad a la mujer a su lado, pero sus ojos estaban mirando al pequeño que ella cargaba con curiosidad. —¿Está durmiendo?

—Reisi-kun, —su cuñada frunció el ceño como lo había hecho hace un momento Umi. — no es lo mismo hablar a través de una cámara que en persona, y no, él no está durmiendo ¡Vamos Kai, saluda a tu tío!

El niño de dos años se retorció en los brazos de su madre. Ladeó su rostro para mirar a Reisi, y en el momento en que los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto, el pequeño volvió a esconderse en el pecho de Sora.

—¿Oya? —Munakata miró a su cuñada preguntando con su mirada por la acción del niño. —Sora-san, ¿He hecho algo que pudo molestarlo?

—Descuida Reisi-kun, —Sora se acercó a él y le entregó al niño. Munakata se apresuró a tomarlo, y Kai se aferró al terno azul de su tío, para así evitar verlo. —él es algo tímido, pero ya te tendrá confianza y no podrás quitártelo de encima.

—Ya veo —el peliazul comenzó a acariciar el cabello oscuro del pequeño, y sintió como el cuerpo de éste se iba relajando poco a poco hasta que se quedó dormido.

—Wow… —Taishi regresaba de segundo piso, en donde había ido a dejar las maletas de Reisi junto a Umi, que se veía orgullosa por haber ayudado. —… serías un buen padre ¿sabes?

—¡Si tío! —Umi lo abrazó por el cuello, colgándose un poco de él. —¡Cásate con una mami bonita y encarguen una niñita para que juegue conmigo! ¡Yo quería una, pero mis papis se equivocaron con Kai y no quieren hacer otro!

Con las palabras de la niña, comenzaron las risas de los presentes. Su madre que llegaba con refrescos de la cocina los miraba feliz y Sora acompañaba a su marido riendo. Todo eso hizo que Reisi mostrara una tímida sonrisa de felicidad, algo que sólo hacía con su familia. Mas de una vez había pensado en adoptar, pero nunca encontró a alguien quien quisiera dar ese paso con él o, mejor dicho, ningún paso… y ahora, con su cargo como Rey Azul, tener un hijo sería poco aconsejable. Aun así, siguió riendo, pero esa maravillosa sensación no duro mucho.

—Como si a los de tu tipo le permitieran tener hijos —habló con voz seria Jirou, llamando la atención de los presentes a pesar del bajo tono.

El ambiente alegre de hace unos momentos desapareció. El rostro risueño de su hermano se deformó con incredulidad, mientras que su madre y Sora aguantaron la respiración. Por su parte, Umi a pesar de no entender lo que su abuelo había dicho, entendió que era algo malo y comenzó a mirar a Reisi con dudas.

Más la mente de Munakata ya no estaba presente en esa sala como para notar la inocente mirada de la pequeña. El tono de voz de su padre lo había hecho recordar memorias de hace muchos años…

Ese recuerdo era de hace casi cinco años, la situación era parecida, sólo que ni Sora ni los niños estaban, pero si el pesado silencio tras confesarle a sus padres que él prefería estar con hombres que con mujeres.

Durante mucho tiempo había querido decirlo, y no fue que él escogiera un momento adecuado, simplemente lo dijo como si estuviera diciendo que saldría después de que terminaran de comer. Con naturalidad, como si fuera normal, pero por lejos mucho más importante, al menos lo era para él, y eso hizo que el silencio en que quedó su familia comenzara a pesar.

Taishi ya sabía sobre esto, lo había notado incluso antes que Reisi y lo habían hablado. Su hermano mayor estaba bien con lo que él hiciera, pero Taishi no dijo nada esa vez, seguramente esperando a que sus padres hablaran primero.

Los segundos eran dolorosamente pesados, y ninguno de los presentes movía un músculo. Su madre fue la primera en hablar, cariñosa y con amabilidad, le preguntó si estaba seguro. Reisi no pudo evitar sonreír fugazmente, para después acomodar sus gafas y asentir. Si, estaba muy seguro.

Hishiri no volvió a hablar y bajó la cabeza —_está avergonzada_. —pensó Reisi. Él suspiró… van dos, falta uno. Pero por más que esperaron, Munakata Jirou se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral, hasta parecía que se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

No fue hasta varios minutos después que el hombre comenzó a comer otra vez, sin emitir comentario por lo que había dicho su hijo menor. Munakata frunció el ceño, y levantó la cabeza, mostrando determinación.

—_Padre…- _

—_Cállate maldita sea._

Hishiri palideció al escuchar a su esposo maldecir al menor de esa forma. Taishi se puso rígido, listo para actuar en caso… de lo que fuera que ocurriera, y Reisi por su parte, no hizo caso a la orden de su padre por primera vez.

—_No estoy pidiendo que me feliciten, ni mucho menos, _—Reisi se mantuvo calmado. —_pero he decidido vivir siendo honesto conmigo mismo, de la forma en que ustedes me educaron. Soy homosexual. No pretendo avergonzarlos, y tampoco estoy solicitando su permiso. _—Los ojos del peliazul se conectaron con los de su padre. —_se los he comunicado por que prefiero que se enteren por mí a que sea por otra persona. No voy a esconderme._

Todos lo escucharon pacientemente, y al terminar, su padre dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y se levantó, retirándose y dejándole de hablar durante casi un mes. Bonitos recuerdos familiares.

—emmm… —la voz tímida de Umi lo despertó de sus recuerdos. —… ¿No te gustan los niños tío? ¿y qué tipo eres? ¿estás bien? Te vez así, triste.

—No es eso, —Reisi habló con calma aún cuando quería decir algún comentario sarcástico para su padre, pero Umi no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido para escucharlo. —por ahora tengo prioridades en el trabajo, ese es el tipo de persona que soy, un trabajador dedicado.

Umi hizo una pequeña "O" con su boca, pero al segundo asintió con su cabeza, dando a entender que estaba satisfecha por la explicación dada por su tío.

—¡Bien! —gritó Taishi para cambiar el tema. —¡Hagamos un brindis por la llegada de Reisi, por su nuevo trabajo y por el auto que le dieron! ¿Lo vieron? Está de lujo.

Sora se tapó los ojos con una de sus manos, avergonzada por lo último que Taishi había dicho, pero no lo interrumpió. La ligereza del tonto comentario logró animar un poco el ambiente. Hishiri se apresuró a dejar frente a cada miembro de la familia un refresco, dándole a su esposo miradas de decepción.

—¡Por Reisi! —volvió a gritar Taishi animando a laos demás. —¡Salud!

—¡Por el auto! —gritó Umi levantando su vaso, derramando un poco el contenido. —¡Es azul como tío!

—¡Salud! —gritaron Hishiri y Sora.

Reisi levantó su copa para acompañar a los demás, sin dejar de sostener a Kai fuertemente en su pecho. El pequeño se había despertado por los gritos, más no hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente se quedó escuchando el corazón de su tío, que latía con rapidez mientras el adulto miraba fijamente a su padre, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Por otro lado, Jirou también miraba a Reisi, pero con un semblante neutro. Sin demostrar el orgullo que el peliazul había visto en sus días de juventud o el desprecio que habían destilado sus palabras hace unos minutos, y aun así… dándole una expresión en blanco, Jirou lastimaba profundamente a su hijo, más que cualquier golpe o grito.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Taishi se levantó muy temprano y descubrió a Reisi preparándose para partir, con todas sus maletas. El mayor de los hermanos se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a enfrentar al otro. A pesar de que todo había vuelto a la "_normalidad"_ el día de ayer, y tuvieron una noche agradable contando anécdotas ocurridas mientras no se veían, Taishi no podía dejar pasar por alto lo sucedido.

—Lo siento, —su voz era extraña a sus oídos, demasiado apagada para su gusto. —debí explicarle a Umi un poco más sobre ti, para que no te hiciera muchas preguntas… pero pensé que lo mejor era que tú lo hicieras, es tú vida después de todo, pero también por…-

—Y lo agradezco mucho, hermano. —Reisi colocaba sus maletas dentro del auto y no se veía molesto, pero el brillo de tristeza no abandonaba sus ojos. —Cuando Umi sea más grande y pueda entenderlo, me encargaré de decirle en persona y a Kai también, no necesitas cargar tú con esta situación en este momento, ni menos pedir perdón.

—No es una carga. —Taishi decía la verdad con eso, y esperaba que Reisi lo entendiera. —Pero ella es una niña algo curiosa, y puede llegar a ser ¿insistente? ¿entrometida? Y no te pido perdón sólo por eso, también por no haberte apoyado anoche cuando papá dijo eso.

—Pensé que había cambiado, —Reisi cerró el maletero de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta al lado del conductor. —pero supongo que la norma sigue siendo la misma, él no me dirá nada mientras yo no saque mi _condición vergonzosa_ a luz.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Papá si ha cambiado! —Taishi no sabía si sus palabras podrían ayudar de algo o si serían creídas por el otro. —Estaba muy feliz de que llegaras, él realmente te ama, sin importar qué, todos te amamos, así que no te vayas.

Reisi lo miró con sus brillantes y puros ojos. En ellos, aunque su hermano tratara de ocultarlo —inconsciente o no. —Taishi vio el miedo. Los mismos ojos que había tenido el menor cuando Taishi se dio cuenta que le gustaban los hombres.

—Gracias, pero no puedo quedarme, —Munakata sonrió con calma, más no engañó a su hermano. —me gustaría despedirme en persona de los demás, pero tengo mucho trabajo por delante, estaré viviendo en… —Reisi sacó su PDA y compartió la ubicación del Tsubaki-mon, así como su número privado al PDA de su hermano. —… esa es la dirección, cualquier cosa llámenme, responderé lo más pronto posible.

—¡Tío! —la voz de Umi los hizo girarse a la puerta de la casa. La niña corría con su piyama amarillo y descalza. —¿Dónde vas?

—Al trabajo. —Reisi se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su sobrina. —Estaré ocupado porque tengo que ponerme al día con muchas cosas, pero vendré a verte pronto.

—Mmmm —la niña apretó sus labios hasta conseguir una línea perfecta. —¿Puedo ir? ¡Quiero ser una persona "_indicada_" como tú!

—Tío irá a trabajar —intervino Taichi para ayudar a su hermano. —No es un lugar donde una niña pueda ir a jugar, y no es indicada, es dedicada.

—¡Eso dije! —se defendió la pequeña. —Yo iré a ayudar a tío, como lo hago en casa.

—Si estás ayudando acá, no puedo dejarlos sin tu ayuda —Reisi miró a la niña con dulzura. —Te llevaré a pasear otro día.

Munakata vio como su sobrina bajaba los hombros en señal de derrota, y para animarla, acarició su pequeña cabeza. La niña levantó su rostro y le sonrió, mostrando sus ojos cristalinos pero felices. El adulto se alejó de la pequeña y Taishi lo abrazó con fuerza sin darle la oportunidad de quejarse, pero antes de subirse al auto para partir, vio que en la puerta de la casa estaba Kai, asomándose con timidez.

—¡Kai! —Taishi también había notado la presencia del niño y le hizo señas para que se acercara. —¡Ven!

Pero el niño no se movió de su lugar y siguió mirando a Reisi con ojos somnolientos. Taishi estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlo, pero Reisi tocó su hombro para detenerlo. Claramente el niño no estaba tan encariñado con él, había que darle tiempo.

—¡Tío! —Umi tiró de su pantalón y le señaló a Kai.

El chico no estaba sonriendo, pero movía su mano con timidez para despedirse. Reisi se sorprendió y devolvió el gesto con la misma timidez y luego sonrió. Fue ahí que el pequeño le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Taishi vio como la alegría volvía a los ojos de Reisi, y eso le aseguró que él volvería a visitar a su familia otra vez.

* * *

Días después en la ciudad de Shizume, el bar HOMRA ya había abierto las puertas, y aunque ya eran las siete de la tarde, no había mucha gente que se pasara, para la tristeza de Kusanagi. El barman observó desde una de las ventanas del bar como el cielo se dividía en dos colores, bermellón claro y azul ultramar profundo antes de decir;

—…Parece que esa persona es realmente misteriosa e interesante, —Kusanagi comenzó a limpiar una copa con pocas ganas. —busqué lo que pude de él, pero su información ya ha sido bloqueada.

Mikoto que estaba sentado en la barra tomando una lata de cerveza lo escuchaba sin poner mucha atención y en silencio, al igual que la pequeña Anna, quien estaba sentada inmóvil y silenciosa junto a él. Los demás miembros que había del Clan Rojo si colocaban atención a Izumo, pero éste quería que fuera su Rey el más interesado.

—Apenas despertó como el Rey Azul, y ya está reformando el Scepter 4 con éxito, seleccionando él en persona a los miembros que conformaran su clan, claramente no es un hombre flojo. Un polo opuesto a uno que sólo sabe comer y dormir.

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando de soslayo a Mikoto, quien entendió sus palabras y resopló, apenas sonriendo con las comisuras de sus labios alrededor de la botella, tragó su cerveza y volvió a ignorarlo. Kusanagi sonrió y Anna continuó en silencio, pero atenta a la conversación.

—¿Ese nuevo Rey Azul es realmente tan impresionante? —preguntó el ahora delgado Kamamoto.

Fue una simple pregunta curiosa la que el chico rubio había hecho, pero fue suficiente para hacer que la llama de la ira de Yata se prendiera, gritándoles a todos, especialmente a Kamamoto, las razones por las que _ese_ Rey jamás se igualaría al gran Mikoto.

Los demás miembros del clan asintieron con pasión, y Kusanagi apenas podía calmarlos y explicarles que no subestimaran a un Rey, pero fue inútil, sus palabras para describir al _chico nuevo_ sólo molestaron a los demás miembros.

Mikoto escuchaba de vez en cuando, no porque estuviera interesado en el tema, si no que había palabras que se colaban en su mente, como lo fue el nombre de su nuevo _igual._

—Yo sí creo que Munakata Reisi es un sujeto interesante —intervino Totsuka por primera vez, que se había mantenido en silencio al lado de Kusanagi, administrando la caja.

Munakata Reisi… una vocecita comenzó a susurrar el nombre a Mikoto desde lo profundo de su mente, pero, aunque intentó esforzarse y poner atención, él no lograba recordar de donde le sonaba el nombre. El pelirrojo volvió a tomar un trago cuando los gritos se alzaron nuevamente, molestos de que ahora fuera Totsuka quien hablara bien de un rey que no era el Rey Rojo.

—¿Mikoto? —lo llamó Kusanagi que aún seguía frente a él, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos sobre el misterioso Munakata. —¿Podrías hacer un esfuerzo y reprimir a los chicos para que no se salgan de control? Y no me refiero sólo a estos niños ruidosos y respondones.

Los chicos se mantuvieron callados cuando Izumo le dio la palabra a Mikoto, y esto hizo sonreír al pelirrojo débilmente, hasta que su cerebro procesó mejor lo segundo que había dicho su viejo amigo.

Mikoto levantó su vista de la lata de cerveza y miró a Kusanagi, quien le devolvía la mirada con fuerza. El rey chasqueó la lengua, al recordar como el barman le había dicho que algunos de los nuevos miembros del Clan Rojo estaban exagerando en su actuar, siendo más violentos de lo correcto, incluso para ellos.

—Yamata ¿uh? —si recordaba bien, ese era el nombre del joven que estaba liderando a los nuevos miembros para causar problemas. —Hablaré con él.

Suoh no era de los que andaban dando órdenes a los demás, pero ya había escuchado varias quejas tanto de Kusanagi como de Tatara sobre esto; Homra está cada vez más saturada y pierde su forma. Tendría él que poner orden en el clan. —_Munakata Reisi. Orden._ —Mikoto apretó los dientes cuando ese nombre volvió a ser susurrado en su subconsciente.

Un recuerdo comenzó a aparecer en su mente, o más bien un sueño. Habían pasado varios días desde que la espada del Rey Azul se apareció en su pesadilla, dándole calma, pero después de eso, nada. _Munakata_. No, ese nombre no surgía en su cabeza por la espada que había visto, venía de antes, pero… ¿De dónde?

—¡Voy a ir a hacerlo pedazos! —gritó Yata llamando la atención de Suoh. —¿Cómo puede Yamata ensuciar lo que es Homra? ¡Traicionó a Mikoto-san!

—¡Cálmate Yata! —Kusanagi ya no estaba en la barra, ahora se encontraba al lado de Yata tratando de calmar al chico con su presencia, consiguiéndolo. —El tema de Yamata lo solucionara Mikoto, ¿entendido?

El ojiambar entendió que el "asunto" de Yamata había sido escuchado por Yata, quien no dudó en salir en su defensa, pero Mikoto ya no pensaba en Yamata, se había desconectado de la conversación, mientras pensaba en _ese_ nombre.

Suoh trató de volver a beber su cerveza como si nada lo molestara, o como si la discusión de los demás no tuviera nada que ver con él, pero su cabeza comenzó a doler y se estaba sintiendo asfixiado. Su semblante aburrido tuvo un ligero cambió y mostró fastidió. _Munakata. Munakata. Munakata. Munakata_… el recuerdo de ese nombre no se iba.

—¿Qué piensas de esto, King? —preguntó Totsuka en su relajado tono habitual.

—¿Mikoto? —fue Anna quien cuestionó ahora a Suoh, mirándolo con nerviosismo. Sin duda, ella debía percibir sus sentimientos.

—… —Suoh se bebió la cerveza que quedaba de un trago y colocó la lata sobre el mostrador con un pequeño golpe. —…trataré con él cuando llegue el momento.

Totsuka pestañó un poco sorprendido mientras veía a Mikoto levantarse del taburete y salir a la calle. Su Rey había respondido pensando en el Rey Azul, convencido que su encuentro ocurriría tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, lo que Totsuka había preguntado, tenía relación con el tema de los chicos revoltosos y Yamata.

La única que entendió la confusión fue Anna, que dejó su mirada en Mikoto hasta que no pudo ver su rojo a través de la ventana. Ella recordó lo que había sucedido hace unas noches con su canica, y eso la hizo sentirse ansiosa.

Mikoto sentía la ansiedad de la pequeña. La triste mirada de Anna fue lo que más sintió cuando dejó el bar, pero él ya no podía quedarse ahí. No cuando la irritación y furia comenzaba lentamente a golpearlo. Mikoto tomó un par de respiraciones y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, bajo el calor abrasador del verano.

La calurosa atmosfera deformaba el paisaje, volviendo sus contornos borrosos. Aun así, Suoh siguió caminando en silencio. La irritación seguía creciendo, y la asfixiante furia envolvía su cuerpo, animándolo a romper las cadenas que contenían a su bestia. Suoh resopló con fuerza y siguió caminando hasta que entró a un parque solitario, encontrando un banco donde se sentó.

Suoh sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Al momento, el humo comenzó a subir sobre su cabeza a falta de viento. Suoh cerró los ojos y estuvo otra vez en medio del lugar que soñaba y el placer de la destrucción lo abrazó, y los temores que atormentaban su corazón fueron borrados por la vertiginosa sensación de liberación. En su mente, su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarse, y el deseo de quemar todo estaba aumentando más y más… ¿Quién podría detenerlo?

—Hace calor hoy, ¿no es así? —dijo una voz firme e inteligente.

Cuando Suoh lo escuchó, la furiosa ensoñación desapareció, congelando sus instintos de destrucción. El ojiambar se volvió con brusquedad, con ojos muy abiertos para ver a un joven que probablemente tenía la misma edad que él, pero al contrario de Mikoto, este hombre podía ser catalogado como "precioso y radiante". A pesar del incómodo uniforme azul, se podía ver que el hombre estaba en buena forma y fresco. Su rostro era fino, pero sin llegas a ser femenino, al contrario, era muy masculino, sólo que bello…

—_Joder… _—pensó Mikoto, quien no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, como si perder contacto visual fuera una derrota imperdonable. Su pecho se llenó de emociones que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Quería sacar su aura por cada poro de su cuerpo, pero no entendía del todo el porqué.

—Fumar en esta área está prohibido, ¿sabes? —comentó el joven sonriendo. Su voz era firme, tranquila pero arrogante… y la forma de hablar le resultó conocida.

—¿Huh? —Suoh observó con determinación el rostro del otro hombre y resopló al darse cuenta de quien era. _Munakata Reisi…_ ya lo recordaba. Hace casi diez años se habían conocido en un lugar parecido, y el niño de ese entonces, había compartido de su comida con él sin temerle. —No hay nadie cerca.

—Eso no viene al caso —el adulto Munakata parpadeó elegancia, con sus tupidas pestañas en perfecto orden. —Tal es la regla.

—¿Y por quién es esa regla? — Los labios de Suoh se torcieron en una pequeña mueca de desprecio. Claramente ese niño estirado sólo había empeorado con el tiempo. —Te dije, no hay nadie.

Mikoto cerró sus ojos y bajó su rostro, escuchando con atención —para su asombro. —las palabras del Rey Azul, quien le explicaba porque tenía que obedecer las reglas y porque eran necesarias. Palabras vacías para él, pero las asimiló, lo suficiente para después mantener una discusión sobre quien tenía razón.

—Incluso si no hay nadie aquí en este momento, las reglas deben ser respetadas. No puedes fumar aquí —insistió Reisi.

Allí, la conversación se redujo a una pausa, y Mikoto levantó su rostro para mirar al azul, quien le devolvía la mirada con una serenidad solemne. Insoportable. La actitud del niño en aquel entonces, le había parecido molesta —e interesante. —cuando él era pequeño, pero ahora lo estaba llevando al borde para enloquecer.

—Munakata Reisi… eres el Rey Azul, ¿verdad? —Mikoto susurró con aburrimiento mientras volvía a fumar su cigarrillo.

—Oya. —El joven se subió las gafas sorprendido. —No pensé que el rey Rojo se molestaría en saber y recordar mi nombre.

—¿Mmh? —Mikoto ladeó un poco la cabeza. ¿Acaso Munakata lo había olvidado? El pelirrojo dejó escapar el humo de sus pulmones lentamente. —está claro quién eres con sólo darte un vistazo.

—¿Es eso así?

—Si no eres el Rey Azul, entonces eres un total bicho raro —Suoh dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo. Su actitud era relajada, pero su sonrisa era la de un león mostrando sus colmillos. —¿Y? ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¿Querías saludar a tu _senpai_ como el novato que eres?

—Estoy aquí como el Rey del clan Azul para solicitar tu cooperación como el Rey del clan Rojo.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿En serio estás pidiendo _cooperación_? —Preguntó Suoh bastante animado, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste, algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo.

De verdad que Mikoto tenía el impulso de reírse a carcajadas. El hombre frente a él le resultaba insoportablemente electrizante y fastidioso, tanto que quería lanzarse sobre él y borrarle la sonrisita de modelo a golpes.

—¿Entonces qué dices? —continuó Munakata sin prestar atención a su comentario.

—No recibo órdenes de nadie. —fue la respuesta contundente e inmediata que Suoh le dio sin pensarlo, mostrando una mueca de molestia.

Los ojos que lo observaban desde atrás de los lentes se endurecieron visiblemente y adquirieron un brillo sádico. En pocas palabras, era una mirada de alguien que pone sus ojos en un gusano.

—Bueno, entonces. —Munakata dejó de mirarlo y se dedicó a observar una fuente cercana, sin cambiar su expresión en lo más mínimo. —Eso es bastante problemático, pensé que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Te lo dije, —Suoh, como si fuera atraído por las acciones de Munakata, también volvió la cabeza hacia la fuente. —no voy a recibir órdenes de nadie, menos las tuyas. —Suoh tomó otro trago de su cigarrillo, y agregó. —Haz lo que quieras, es el único concejo que te puedo dar como tu _senpai._

No hubo respuestas a sus palabras y Mikoto cerró los ojos, aspirando con fuerza el olor del cigarrillo hasta que finalmente pudo escuchar el ruido de pasos ligeros alejándose. El sol lentamente estaba asando la piel de Suoh, mientras éste consumía con rapidez el cigarrillo. La bestia comenzó a arañar su mente cuando no sintió la presencia del Rey Azul.

* * *

Reisi caminaba ya bastante lejos del parque, tratando de calmar su molestia. Por más que analizaba la situación, no entendía como Suoh Mikoto, pudo ser escogido Rey. ¿Acaso la _Pizarra_ lo había seleccionado para mantener diversidad? Claramente el hombre era peligroso, y un descuidado en cuanto a lo que era administrar su clan.

—Demasiado peligroso —pensó Reisi, sintiendo satisfacción al haber tomado una buena decisión e investigar todo lo que pudo sobre la relación de los previos clanes Azul y Rojo.

Si. Después de abandonar la casa de sus padres, Munakata se había dedicado a estudiar todo los encuentros y casos ocurridos entre el Clan Azul de Habari y el Clan Rojo de Kagutsu, notando que ciertos patrones de conducta del difunto Rey Rojo se estaban repitiendo con Suoh Mikoto y su clan de barbaros.

Kagutsu había iniciado como un delincuente que _eliminaba_ problemas, después de recibir una paga adecuada. No era más que un matón que obtuvo la bendición de la Pizarra. De ahí todo se salió de control.

Los que una vez fueron sus jefes, peligrosos lideres Yakuzas, políticos corruptos o ricos avariciosos, se vieron bailando en la palma de su mano, todo por el temor que el Rey Rojo provocaba. Kagutsu se posicionó en la cima del bajo mundo, partiendo de nada más que una pandilla callejera a una asociación criminal.

Por otro lado, Suoh Mikoto, si bien no llegaba a ese nivel de violencia, sus hombres si se estaban saliendo de control, y al igual que Kagutsu, Suoh no hacía nada por detenerlos. Sin duda ese hombre resultaría, y Reisi ya estaba ideando una variedad de planes de contingencia para enfrentarlo. El primer paso sería mejorar al máximo la capacidad del escuadrón de espadachines, para así tener una fuerza de elite que suprimiera al Clan Rojo.

También necesitaba obtener un mejor sistema de investigación. El alcance que tenía el Scepter 4 para conseguir información útil estaba bastante reducido, sobrepasado hasta por algunas mafias de la zona, y si no fuera por el espléndido trabajo que había hecho el Rey Dorado protegiendo su información, Scepter 4 no hubiera logrado proteger su vida personal. A su familia… pero sólo por el momento, se prometió Reisi.

Sin duda alguna, esta batalla destinada con el Rey Rojo, la ganaría él, porque Munakata Reisi se aseguraría de dominar a esa bestia salvaje. La sola idea de aplastar a Suoh y obligarlo a seguir sus órdenes lo hizo estremecer de felicidad, tanto que se descolocó por un momento.

—Sin duda somos incompatibles. —Reisi se acomodó sus lentes con tranquilidad y una fina sonrisa. —Bien, tanto él como Su Excelencia dijeron que _hiciera lo que quisiera…_

Pero de formas diferentes. El Rey Dorado se lo había dicho con solemnidad y sinceridad, mirándolo como un igual, en cambio Suoh le ofreció una expresión apática y de desprecio. Casi la misma que una vez su padre le había dado. Reisi se detuvo en medio de la acera, reflexionando la razón que le había hecho comparar la forma de expresarse de ambos hombres. Ellos no se parecían en nada, sólo en que despreciaban a Munakata.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el Rey Azul se diera cuenta que había dejado de moverse, más no hizo intentó de continuar su camino, él simplemente se quedó quieto, escuchando el ruido de las cigarras. Ahí fue cuando su PDA sonó. Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sacó el aparato y respondió:

—Sí.

—Capitán —la voz de Awashima era clara y directa. —Hemos determinado el paradero del grupo de Homra que causaba problemas, dirigido por Yamata Daichi.

—¿Y? —preguntó Munakata con ojos brillantes.

—Hemos obtenido pruebas sólidas de un acto criminal de violencia y robo. La ubicación es la ciudad de Shizume. Pensé qué si planeaba intervenir, señor, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad. —le informó apasionadamente Awashima. —La división de espadachines está lista para despacharse.

Momentáneamente, Munakata elevó la producción de sus facultades de pensamiento otra vez, procesando una gran cantidad de posibilidades a ese encuentro. Analizó cada caso concebible con una velocidad desconcertante, hasta que...

—Awashima-kun, —Munakata sonrió con malicia. Este sería el primer encuentro con Suoh, y él ganaría. —estoy en camino al cuartel general. Por el momento, esperen ahí.

Al finalizar la llamada, Reisi levantó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de nuevo con un paso arrogante y decidido.

* * *

Después de la partida de Munakata, Suoh se quedó sentado en el banco, y no hizo movimiento alguno hasta que se dio cuenta que el sol se ponía. Se levantó y salió del parque, no quería regresar a HOMRA, por lo que reanudó su vagabundeo sin rumbo por la ciudad.

—Maldito Munakata —Suoh no podía olvidar la presencia del Rey Azul, como si éste aún se encontrara a su lado.

Recordaba alguna de las cosas que había dicho Kusanagi, pero nunca imaginó que el niño que había compartido su comida con él hace mucho tiempo, se aparecería frente a él como un enemigo declarado, con tanta naturalidad que disparó su irritación al cielo.

Para empeorar las cosas, cuanto más crecía el sentimiento de fastidio, la presencia de Munakata perforaba cada vez más su cabeza, hasta que finalmente sintió como la _ira_ se enroscaba en su pecho. Todo le molestaba de ese hombre; sus palabras, su voz, su apariencia, su propia existencia…

—El jefe de Scepter 4. —Suoh sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y se lo metió en la boca. Justo cuando su mano alcanzó el encendedor se detuvo de golpe. —¿Huh?

En medio de su camino, dos figuras aparecieron. Una de ellas era de su amigo Totsuka Tatara, pero la otra era la de un chico de cabellos blancos, desordenados y vagamente familiar, y fue éste quien primero lo notó, mirándolo con una expresión totalmente aterrada.

—¿King? —lo llamó Tatara cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¿Así qué tú eres Yamata? —el chico había cambiado, pero al final Suoh consiguió recordarlo.

—¡Espera un minuto, King! —Totsuka avanzó hasta colocarse en medio de Mikoto y el chico. —Sólo necesito hablar con él primero.

—Lo recuerdo —la voz de Suoh no era de enfado, pero si lo suficientemente letal como para no tomarlo en cuenta. —Después de que los gangsters te golpearan, nos seguiste diciendo; Quiero ser más fuerte, ya no quiero ser intimidado, por eso te uniste a nosotros, ¿no?

—Aún lo recuerdas… —dijo Yamata emocionado.

—Entonces, ¿pasaste de "ser intimidado" a "ser el abusador"? —preguntó Suoh, aun cuando él ya sabía la respuesta.

Y así era como Homra estaba perdiéndose, siendo destruida por el poder de Suoh. En un principio, solo eran Izumo, Tatara y él. Los tres libres y unidos, pero después comenzaron a llegar diferentes chicos buscando esa misma libertad. Y Mikoto se las dio, sin importarle lo que hicieran con el poder del aura roja.

—King… —Totsuka tenía una expresión de pena, mirándolo fijamente.

Mikoto miró fijamente a Yamata, el joven lo observaba con atención o, más bien dicho, estaba tan aterrado que no se atrevía a dejar de mirarlo. Era la primera vez que veía miedo hacia él en uno de los suyos ¿pero eran estos sus "clansmen"? No, eran sus cadenas y más que ayudarlo a asegurar su poder, lo estaban haciendo tropezar con ellas.

—Debería disolver a Homra.

—¿Te refieres a separarnos? —su amigo, siempre con una expresión amable, ahora lo miraba seriamente. Mikoto no pudo evitar sonreír con burla ante ese rostro. Eso hizo enojar más a Tatara, quien se paró frente al pelirrojo con un semblante molesto para después gritarle. —¡De ninguna manera!

—¿Qué? —Suoh que había reído hace un segundo, se descolocó y su rostro mostró incredulidad al ser sermoneado por primera vez por el amable Totsuka Tatara.

—Un peligroso rey como tú, necesita un refugio, —Totsuka levantó su delgado brazo y lo señaló. —necesitas un lugar donde dormir, comer y divertirte. No estamos haciendo esto por ti ¿Sabes? Estamos haciendo esto por otros.

—No es de su incumbencia —Mikoto frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—Entonces, —Totsuka sonrió. —has esto por mí. —Mikoto lo miró molesto, pero al final se rindió ante su amigo. —De todos modos, hablemos de esto con el resto de los chicos, entonces vamos a…

—¡Los encontramos! —gritó una voz interrumpiendo el discurso de Tatara. —¡Están aquí!

—¿Scepter 4? —Totsuka abrió sus ojos con preocupación. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Mikoto cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a él. Sabía quién era incluso antes de girarse. —Munakata.

—Lo siento por mis malos modales anteriormente, Rey Rojo —la voz de Reisi claramente no mostraba arrepentimiento. —Debido a los deberes de Scepter 4, necesito investigar ciertas situaciones con Yamata Daichi, ojalá me lo puedas entregar.

—Piérdete —Mikoto centró su atención completamente en el hombre de uniforme azul, escupiendo la orden con molestia.

—Vaya, pensé que no te gustaba seguir ordenes, pero veo que si te gusta darlas. —Reisi amplió un poco su sonrisa, mostrando no tener miedo a la terrorífica voz de Mikoto.

—Te lo repetiré una última vez, —le informó con odio el pelirrojo. —piérdete, maldito fenómeno —lo último fue mencionado cargando las palabras con disgusto, hostilidad e irritación.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Las esquinas de la boca de Suoh se levantaron en una sonrisa predadora. La inquietud de Totsuka alcanzó su punto máximo.

—Totsuka, —murmuró Mikoto. —vete de aquí.

Tatara no perdió el tiempo y apenas Suoh hizo fluir su aura fuera de su cuerpo, tomó la mano de Yamata y comenzó a correr, arrastrándolo de la mano. Por otro lado, Munakata ordenó con solemnidad a sus hombres para que los siguieran, siendo una voluptuosa mujer quien los dirigió en la persecución.

* * *

Después de que los pasos de la tropa de espadachines se dejaran de oír, Reisi decidió que era el momento esperado, pero se mantuvo firme y sonriente, aguardando a que fuera el Rey Rojo quien diera el primer paso. Mikoto seguía mirándolo con molestia y desprecio.

—Suficiente Munakata, —Suoh escupió al suelo con rudeza para después mirar el sable amarrado a la cadera de Reisi. —desenvaina esa cosa.

El Rey Rojo sacó un paquete de cigarrillos para después extraer uno, llevándoselo a los labios para encenderlo con un chasquido de sus dedos. Tomó una larga calada a su cigarro y después exhaló el humo perezosamente, sin dejar de mantener su aura roja.

—Eres un mal educado. —Reisi le sonrió con burla por un momento, y sin cumplir del todo el deseo de Mikoto, él descolgó la espada de su cinturón, pero nunca la desenvainó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Mikoto levantó su ceja ante la acción. —¿No sabes cómo usar esa cosa?

—Cuando se trata de lidiar con un delincuente, sacar la espada es innecesario. —Munakata se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. —¿Qué pasa si te lastimaras mucho? Estaría bastante preocupado si eso te sucede.

—No me importa cuando la gente me deja herido —respondió sin ganas Mikoto, viendo como Munakata se envolvía con aura azul. —Pero si sólo eres ladrido y sin mordidas, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

En menos de un segundo, Munakata desapareció de la vista de Suoh, quien abrió los ojos sorprendidos al no verlo, lo que le dio a Reisi la oportunidad de colarse en la defensa del rojo, y golpearlo con el sable. Como era de esperarse, el Rey Rojo detuvo el ataque con su antebrazo, pero comenzó a retroceder, perdiendo terreno.

Reisi no lo permitió, y antes de que Mikoto pudiera tomar una posición de defensa, el volvió a atacarlo, y está vez si logró concretar su movimiento. El Rey Rojo no pudo resistir el golpe que dio con su espada, y terminó volando bastante lejos, atravesando paredes hasta que colisionó con fuerza en contra de un edificio, dejando un rastro de escombros y humo.

Reisi sonrió con satisfacción al ver como Suoh había sido humillado recibiendo el primer golpe. Pero antes de celebrar, la pared donde se había estrellado el Rey Rojo, desapareció en un fuerte brillo rojo, volando en miles de pedazos y en medio de eso, Suoh Mikoto caminaba como si nada.

—Lo siento por eso. —dijo el pelirrojo con cinismo. —Ya veo, estuviste mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Munakata —Mikoto lo observó con una mirada depredadora y sin perder tiempo atacó. —Ven a mí.

Munakata también fue rápido en prepararse. Con sólo una de sus manos expandió otra barrera con la que chocó el puño de fuego de Mikoto. Y otro, y otro. Una lluvia de puñetazos comenzó a caer sobre la defensa de Reisi, que comenzaba a retroceder por el impulso. La situación había cambiado, y con una potente patada giratoria, Mikoto logró romper la barrera azul, impulsando al Reisi hacia atrás.

La batalla comenzó a subir de intensidad después de eso; golpes, sablazos, patadas y acrobacias. A veces uno retrocedía y a veces el otro en una danza de colores azul y rojo. Munakata notó asombrado que Suoh estaba aumentando su poder, con una sonrisa depredadora y furiosa. Fue un segundo de distracción que dejó a Reisi de rodillas, con su espada bloqueando el pie de su oponente, que amenazaba con aplastarlo.

—¿Qué pasa novato? —Para indignación de Munakata, Mikoto lo miraba desde arriba, ejerciendo presión sobre su pierna para que Reisi se inclinara más frente a él. —Todavía no me divertí lo suficiente.

—Ya veo. —Reisi comenzó a enfurecer ante la vergonzosa situación y pensó. _—Él no fue llamado "Rey" por nada._

Furia. En serio Munakata sentía ese horrible sentimiento por primera vez y eso pareció aumentar el poder de Suoh, como si se alimentara de su emoción. Sin importar cuanto lo intentó, Reisi ya no pudo contener el poderoso poder que Suoh aplicaba en la pierna. Mikoto terminó de conectar su pie con el suelo, causando un pequeño cráter.

—Eres bastante rápido y duro, nerd. —le habló con burla Mikoto, cuando lo vio aparecer frente a él, sin daño alguno. Reisi tuvo que tragarse el orgullo al retroceder para evitar el daño.

—También eres bastante violento con tu patada, delincuente. —Reisi se acomodó los lentes, tratando de calmar su estado. Lo consiguió.

La pelea continuó y las auras colisionaban con fuerza. Reisi se posicionó detrás de Mikoto para golpear al rojo con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe conectó con uno de los brazos levantados de Suoh, logrando que esta vez fuera él quien se arrodillara, golpeando su rodilla con fuerza sobre el suelo, agrietándolo. Reisi no se detuvo, volvió a golpear a Mikoto, está vez lastimando una zona entre su cuello y hombro con su espada.

Eso pareció dolerle al altivó Rey Rojo, quien cerró los ojos y se quejó por el ataque. Lo malo para Munakata, fue que Suoh, en un rápido movimiento, agarró la funda de su sable.

—No está mal. —Mikoto sonreía cada vez más, y su voz estaba volviéndose más ronca, más peligrosa y para empeorar la situación, su mano se prendió con su aura roja. Munakata no se dejó intimidar y deslizó la espada de su funda, blandiendo el peligroso filo cerca de la cabeza de Suoh, obligando a éste a retroceder.

—Mmm… —Reisi, al ser obligado a desenvainar, se fijo por primera vez en su entorno. Más allá de la pared fundiéndose, había varios impactos en el piso, y otras construcciones dañadas. Eso no era bueno, se habían perdido en una batalla sin fin. Como Suoh había soltado la funda, él la recuperó y volvió a guardar su sable. —… bien, es mi perdida.

—¿Ha? —Mikoto que había tomado una distancia considerable, afiló sus ojos y lo miró con odio.

—Voy a dejar a Yamata Daichi contigo por el momento. —no era de su agradó perder este encuentro, pero causar destrucción era lo que Reisi menos quería. —Nos detendremos por hoy.

—¿Hu? —Mikoto deformó su rostro con asombró cuando escuchó sus palabras, pero después comenzó a reír con dientes apretados.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Munakata se acomodó sus lentes, incomodo al escuchar esa risa. —Ya he admitido la derrota ¿Qué más quieres?

—Honestamente, —Mikoto estaba tensando su cuerpo, el peliazul pudo verlo claramente. —eres la primera persona en molestarme tanto.

—¿Disculpa? —Reisi tarde entendió que la pelea no había terminado, y apenas levantó su escudo para defenderse de una ola de calor descontrolada. —¿Qué está haciendo?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —la voz de Mikoto tomó un tono aun más letal. —¡Estoy golpeando a alguien que no me agrada!

El Rey Rojo atacó como una bestia enloquecida, y con un solo potente golpe, logró romper la barrera de Reisi, dejándolo abierto a un gancho de derecha en su estómago, levantando su cuerpo hasta que salió despedido por el aire.

Reisi atravesó varios edificios, como si fuera una estrella fugaz. Gracias a su condición física, giró todo su cuerpo con habilidad, consiguiendo caer con gracia sobre una barrera azul, para así saltar al piso como si nada hubiera pasado. Por primera vez… Munakata Reisi estaba furioso, tanto que golpeó con fuerza la pared a su espalda, agrietándola un poco.

—¿Cuál es el maldito problema de ese tipo? —el Rey Azul llegó a su límite. Estaba anonadado por la falta de juicio de su contrario… tenía que calmarse. Tomó una respiración profunda y volvió a atar el sable a su cinturón. —Perdí la compostura.

Munakata volvió a su comportamiento tranquilo y sereno. Aun cuando algo de furia se retorcía en su interior, Reisi pudo mantenerlo quieto. Dispuesto a mantener a Suoh bajo control, el Rey Azul se vistió una vez más con su armadura de seriedad y avanzó a la batalla.

* * *

Después de que el Rey Azul desapareciera, Mikoto se quedó de pie en medio de la vacía ciudad. Cuando la pelea comenzó a llegar a la parte concurrida, las personas no tardaron en escapar para no verse atrapados en la zona de guerra.

—¿Dónde está? —Mikoto sentía su cuerpo vibrar de alegría y excitación, era enloquecedor. Hace mucho que no se divertía tanto. Hace mucho que no era _libre_. —¿Huh?

Pasos a la lejanía comenzaron a ser cada vez más audible. Mikoto sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió con su aura. Al fin… al fin _él_ estaba ahí.

—Esta es tu última advertencia. —ante Suoh, el Rey Azul aparecía sin daños alguno con su rostro serio y mortal. —Suoh Mikoto, deja de pelear.

—Me gusta tu expresión, —Mikoto no podía evitar emocionarse más y más. —saca tu espada, Munakata.

Para la satisfacción del pelirrojo, después de dar un discurso pomposo, Reisi desenvainó su espada. Las auras azul y roja se expandieron del cuerpo de sus reyes, acercándose a la contraria, liberando la suficiente energía para que dos gigantescas espadas aparecieran en el cielo. Mikoto sonrió al ver la espada azul, la misma que había aparecido en su pesadilla, calmándolo.

Los dos hombres atacaron, conectando sus ataques. Mikoto recibió de llenó una potente patada de Reisi, la que hizo que girara el rostro por la potencia. El pelirrojo sonrió por eso, y no tardó en regresarle el daño al de lentes, con un potente puñetazo en el mentón. Reisi retrocedió.

—¡Suoh! Las personas a las que se les otorgan poderes deben cumplir con sus responsabilidades —Reisi levantó una de sus manos para limpiar la sangre que escapó de su labio, como si no fuera nada.

—¿Quién espera que yo asuma la responsabilidad? —Mikoto vio como el azul se limpiaba la sangre. Eso no estaba bien, él quería verlo herido y sangrando. —¡Muéstrame al bastardo que quiere que la tome!

Así que se esforzó más, pero ninguno de sus golpes llegó a Reisi, así como tampoco los ataques de éste. La situación se extendió, era como una danza coordinada, perfecta. Mikoto estaba enloqueciendo por romperla. Más, quería más de esa pelea. Munakata no tardó en cumplir su deseo. La colisión fue tan potente que ambos reyes salieron lanzados hacia atrás.

—¡Las buenas personas que cargan con dificultades injustas! —la voz de Reisi destilaba desprecio cuando volvió al ataque. —Suoh, este orgullo tuyo es el ego de los fuertes.

—¿Y tú eres su representante?,—Mikoto estaba determinado a acabar con el otro. Con todo lo que el Rey Azul representaba. Ese maldito orden. —¡No me hagas reír! ¡Nadie decidirá por mí!

—No tienes ningún sentido. —sí, definitivamente Munakata sentía lo mismo que él, odio profundo. —Simplemente estoy lanzando perlas ante un cerdo.

—Ya te lo dije, —lo destruiría, Mikoto no iba a detenerse hasta tenerlo en el piso. —un bastardo que sólo considera sus propios estándares sigue siendo un idiota sin importar lo inteligente que sea, ¡Munakata!

Los dos chocaron con un estruendoso golpe en medio de una violenta tempestad de poder. El sable brilló con una velocidad increíble, rozando el pecho de Suoh. El pelirrojo no se quedó atrás y lanzó un golpe que quemó un poco la piel del cuello de Munakata.

Antes de que Suoh lo supiera, estaba riendo. La irritación sin forma que siempre lo atormentaba tanto, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sin importar cuanto atacara, Munakata luchaba como su igual, aceptando su desafío sin retroceder. El calor y la luz se cruzaron, rojo y azul se enfrentaron en un baile salvaje. La obstinación y la convicción colisionaron, la furia y el placer se derramaron sobre ellos.

El daño que ambos tomaron no era algo que pudieran ocultar, se notaba en los finos cortes sangrantes en Mikoto y en las quemaduras que tenía Munakata en su piel y ropa. Cada vez más al límite, pero ninguno quería ceder sin importar el estado de sus cuerpos y el dolor que empezaban a sentir.

—Munakata… realmente me cabreas. —a pesar de sus palabras, Mikoto observaba a Reisi con felicidad y le daba una gran sonrisa. —En serio.

—Qué casualidad, Suoh. —Reisi le devolvía la sonrisa, más pequeña, pero sus ojos destilaban euforia. —Estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Voy a romperte el cuello. —Suoh apretó los puños otra vez. —No puedo esperar a ver tu cara de llanto.

—Voy a cortarte en pedazos. —Munakata agitó su sable bruscamente. —Tengo muchas ganas de verte arrastrándote ante mí.

—Ven. —Mikoto volvió a expulsar su aura, más furiosa que nunca.

—Que así sea. —Reisi no se quedó atrás.

Los dos reyes se volvieron locos, y atacaron con la certeza de que este sería el ataque final. Fuego y Agua. Caos entre el Ying y el Yang. Tan cerca de fundirse ambos poderes, arrastrando a los reyes a su final… pero a sólo un segundo de chocar, una katana se clavó en el piso entre ellos deteniéndolos.

En la intersección que se transformó en el campo de batalla, apareció un hombre elegante, vestido con ropa tradicional japonesa y un sombrero de fieltro; una espada japonesa que tenía con él estaba clavada en el suelo como un bastón, sosteniendo su peso.

—Encantado de conocerlos, Rey Rojo Suoh Mikoto, Rey Azul Munakata Reisi. Yo soy el Rey Incoloro, Miwa Ichigen, el árbitro de los Siete Reyes —murmuró una suave voz, sin temor a ser herido por el remolino de llamas y cristales. —A petición del Rey Dorado, Kokujouji Daikaku, vine a pedirles que pospongan esta lucha. Ninguno de nosotros espera que hablen de sus diferencias ni que se entiendan, pero esto tiene que acabar. Es suficiente.

En el cielo, entre las dos espadas del Rey Azul y Rojo, una tercera espada apareció, un poco más pequeña y cristalina. La Espada transparente de Damocles desprovista de color: el símbolo del último de los Siete reyes, el Rey Incoloro.

Como si toda la furia y la locura a su alrededor no lo molestaran, su voz era omnipresente. Había una madurez tranquila y tenue, su dueño observara a los dos jóvenes reyes con una sonrisa. Suoh finalmente salió de su aturdimiento y entrecerró sus ojos hacia él recién llegado.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! A ti esto no te incumbe —Mikoto comenzó a sentir odio por el hombre ¿Por qué mierda se entrometía en su lucha? ¿Cómo se atrevía a interponerse entre él y Munakata? —Piérdete.

En contraste con la voz elevada y furiosa del pelirrojo, Miwa solo le dio una severa mirada, una que todo lo ve, congelando al Rey Rojo al atravesar su alma. No muy lejos, aunque Miwa no haya mirado a Reisi, su alma también fue estudiada por el Rey Incoloro.

—Todo entre ustedes dos se resolverá. Pero no aquí ni ahora. —No. Mikoto no quería detenerse, pero para su jodida desgracia, Munakata guardó su espada como el niñito bien portado que era. —Déjenme recordarles el incidente de Kagutsu. Por hoy, esto es suficiente. ¿Tengo su comprensión?

La emoción de hace unos momentos había muerto, y aún así, Mikoto y Reisi mantuvieron las miradas, dando inicio al ambiguo _lazo del destino_ que vincularía al Rey Azul y al Rey Rojo. Hasta el final y más allá.

* * *

Munakata se encerró en su habitación después de regresar al Tsubaki-mon. Había sido doloroso para su corazón ver las miradas de sus subordinados, tanto nuevos como viejos, al ver las quemaduras repartidas por su ropa. Lo iban a subestimar. Al menos Seri mantuvo una expresión casi neutra cuando lo vio, y no intentó seguirlo a pesar de querer hacerlo. Ella entendió que su Rey necesitaba tiempo para descansar.

El ojimorado abrió la ventana de su cuarto, dejando que el viento acariciara su piel… pero no era suficiente para calmar la fiebre que había nacido en su corazón ese día. Probablemente nada lo apagaría jamás, aun cuando sus heridas sanaran, esa mancha en su orgullo no desaparecería.

—Caliente...

Su sentido común le decía que debía revisar el estado de su cuerpo, por muy Rey que fuera, él había peleado con otro Rey, no debería confiarse. Reisi se movió con suavidad y abrió una cajonera donde había un kit de primeros auxilios. Nunca creyó necesitarlo, pero el mismo había ordenado que en cada oficina y habitación del cuartel, hubiera uno, y se mantuviera actualizado.

Después de tomarlo, Reisi se dirigió al baño privado de su habitación, y ahí, frente al espejo comenzó a desvestirse. Su expresión calmada cambió a una de estupefacción al ver el resultado de su pelea. Sentía distintas zonas de su cuerpo arder y su piel tirante, pero pensó que no sería nada malo. Se equivocó.

Una vez retirada la camisa, Reisi vio que su una vez blanca y sedosa piel tenía zonas rojas, como si se hubiera quemado con agua hirviendo. Munakata llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, donde estaba la más grande y fea. Dolía, si era sincero… ese era el poder del Rey Rojo.

—Suoh Mikoto… —sabía por informes médicos de Habari, que los Reyes sanaban pronto, sin importar la herida, pero… —…maldito seas.

Después de acariciar su cuello, Munakata llevó su mano a la zona de su estómago, ahí, donde Mikoto lo había golpeado para lanzarlo a volar, se estaba formando un horrible hematoma. Los ojos morados seguían el patrón de la forma irregular sobre su abdomen, hipnotizado… horrorizado.

Tenía otras pequeñas heridas, moretones principalmente, pero nada que amenazara su vida, al menos eso sentía. Una vez después de revisar la parte superior de su cuerpo, Reisi se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa íntima, viendo que en sus piernas sólo había dos heridas, una gran mancha roja en su muslo derecho, la cual no supo cuando había sucedido y la otra… un feo rasmillón en su rodilla, causado cuando Suoh lo hizo arrodillarse.

Munakata apretó los dientes al recordar cuando tuvo que retroceder. No le quedó de otra opción que arrastrar la rodilla para evitar al ataque. Calor, Reisi sintió más calor que nunca. Se retiró los lentes y abrió la ducha, sin perder el tiempo, se posicionó sobre el chorro de agua helada… y ni aun así lograba calmarse.

Era la primera vez que Munakata no podía recuperar del todo su autocontrol sobre su mente. Eso era una experiencia nueva y desconcertante. Cada vez que recordaba cual era la razón de su estado, su corazón se llenaba de amargura.

—Qué hombre tan interminablemente problemático. —esos fueron sus pensamientos hacia su enemigo.

Esa debilidad lo hizo sentirse sucio. Comenzó a pasar con brusquedad sus manos por su cuerpo, como si con eso pudiera borrar las marcas que Suoh había dejado en él. Las acciones dolían, pero era mejor que sentir el calor de ese maldito.

Abdomen, brazos, cuello, espalda, piernas. Todo lo que él pudo tocar fue limpiado, purificado. Al final, Reisi sólo dejó que el agua helada acariciara su cuerpo, y terminó por asear sus zonas intimas. Se detuvo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Hace mucho que no se tocaba a sí mismo, pero ¿Por qué pensaba en masturbarse ahora? Bueno, no era tan extraño buscar satisfacción sexual en momentos de pesar… pero, lo enfurecía el no poder quitarse la imagen del rostro burlón de Suoh Mikoto de la cabeza. Eso congeló cualquier intento de complacerse.

Reisi apagó el agua de la ducha, golpeó sus mejillas para espabilarse y comenzó a secar con cuidado su cuerpo, especialmente sus zonas lastimadas. Miró nuevamente su cuerpo en el espejo, más zonas estaban rojas, pero ya no tanto como hace unos minutos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tratar las heridas y vendarlas. Con eso, debería tener una buena noche, aunque estaba lejos de querer dormir.

Realizado ya el tratamiento, Munakata salió del baño con la toalla en su cintura, cerró la ventana del dormitorio y de su cómoda sacó una yukata azul. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, pero había suficiente luz de la luna como para caminar sin tropezar. Un paseo le haría bien, así que se aproximó a su puerta para salir cuando un golpe se escuchó. Reisi suspiró.

—Disculpe, capitán —su teniente, Awashima apareció en el otro lado de la puerta cuando él abrió. La rubia lo miró sorprendida al verlo en un estado tan relajado, pero habló con voz firme. —¿Piensa salir ahora? Pensé que ya estaba descansando.

—Iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines —algo le dijo a Reisi que su teniente había estado vigilando su puerta, esperando por si sentía que él la necesitara. —Estoy bien.

—Capitán, me disculpo por molestarlo si soy inoportuna, pero… um... estaba preocupada de que no estuviera descansando, sé que no debería entrometerme en temas tan personales debido a nuestra relación laboral, pero me gustaría recomendar que se retire por hoy.

—Eso no es problema. Incluso si, por razones de argumento, me quedara sin dormir, no surgiría ningún problema —Munakata intentó salir por la puerta más Seri no se movió. —¿Awashima-kun?

—Disculpe otra vez —La mujer tenía una mirada letal. —Pero tenemos una reunión con Su Excelencia mañana, así que duerma ahora, Señor.

Reisi parpadeó incrédulo. Sin duda la mujer frente a él era esplendida. No tuvo inconveniente en decir sus inquietudes y comunicar sus sugerencias. Un gran soporte para él y el Clan Azul. Reisi sonrió con amabilidad _¿tienes a alguien así entre los tuyos, Suoh? __—_por primera vez, pensar en el Rey Rojo no lo molesto.

—En efecto. Es una noche bastante agradable, pero... supongo que es hora de que nos retiremos.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Awashima, visiblemente aliviada, le hizo un gesto de asentimiento al Rey y se retiró a su cuarto. Después de haberla visto irse, Reisi entró a su habitación, y fue directo a su cama. Más no pudo quedarse dormido en mucho rato, y fue más el cansancio que su voluntad lo que lo hizo dormir ya casi siendo las cuatro de la mañana.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el bar HOMRA, Mikoto veía como Kusanagi le servía una nueva jarra de cerveza. Sus ojos estaban pesados. Ya eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y no quería irse a dormir, quería seguir quejándose. Gruñía y gruñía sin parar, insultando una y mil veces a Munakata.

—Hey, ¿estás escuchando? —le susurró con dificultad Mikoto a Kusanagi cuando vio la cara de sueño de este.

—Sí, sí, estoy escuchando, —dijo Izumo mientras miraba el reloj. Claramente él quería irse a dormir. —estoy escuchando.

—Lo diré claramente, esta es… —Mikoto se detuvo para beber otra vez. —… la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien tan irritante como ese bastardo ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, sí, qué molesto, —el barman apenas contuvo un bostezo, que al final fue notado por Suoh. —qué molesto.

—... —Mikoto afiló su mirada con molestia.

—Bien, tienes que parar —Kusanagi levantó sus brazos en señal de defensa. —No saques tu enojo conmigo.

Suoh de inmediato lo fulminó con la mirada como si fueran dagas. Si alguien además de Kusanagi o Totsuka recibiera esa mirada feroz, se habrían desmayado de inmediato. La pelea ese día terminó de manera insatisfactoria y obviamente Suoh no lo estaba manejando tan bien.

Al no haber podido borrar la sonrisita de Munakata de su linda cara, el Rey Rojo consideraba la batalla perdida y, lo peor es que todos esos sentimientos que despertaron ese día los tuvo que encadenar, amargándose la noche. Ah… también estaba el momento en que tuvo que escuchar los gritos de los miembros de Homra cuando lo vieron llegar mal herido.

Al menos se entretuvo un rato viendo como Kusanagi les gritaba para que se calmaran, y él estaba seguro que el rubio jamás había gritado tanto a los chicos, que seguían pidiendo la cabeza del azul. No, eso era su trabajo, así que Mikoto, contrario a su costumbre, les ordenó que no atacaran al Rey Azul. Munakata solo era para él.

Kusanagi lo miró aliviado, pero no perdió tiempo en arrastrarlo a su habitación, obligándolo a desnudarse para darse una ducha y después insistió a que tratara sus heridas. Al encerrarse en el baño, Mikoto se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo, viendo los cortes que Munakata había hecho, así como el hematoma que había sobre su cuello… los ásperos dedos del pelirrojo tocaron la zona y dolía. Él sonrió y se duchó.

Tanto tiempo había pasado que no veía su cuerpo en ese estado. Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse al recordar la batalla… ¡Como le gustaría tener a Munakata frente a él en ese momento y golpearlo! Sería tan divertido… tan…

—El maldito —Suoh aún no podía quitarse al azul de la cabeza. Escuchó a Izumo suspirar. —¿viste su sonrisa?

—No Mikoto, ni siquiera pude verlo.

—Es como de modelo el maldito. —Mikoto terminó su trago. —Un puto príncipe.

—Oye, Mikoto. Esta es la cuarta vez que te lo advierto, pero mañana tienes una reunión con Su Excelencia. Córtala, y vete a dormir.

—No.

—¡Mikoto!

Suoh tomó la botella que Kusanagi tenía en su mano y volvió a servirse. El rubio de lentes suspiró, sin perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, y solo hasta que la botella fue terminada, Mikoto se levantó para irse a su pieza. Su amigo se acercó a él para evitar que se cayera, pero él lo alejó, dándole un apretón en su hombro.

—Buenas noches…

Kusanagi lo dejó marchar y Mikoto avanzó a su habitación entre tropezones. Intentó no hacer ruidos una vez llegó al segundo piso, no quería despertar a Anna, pero después se acordó que la niña se había ido al departamento de Kusanagi con Tatara y Kamamoto. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y luego la cerró de un portazo.

No tenía sueño. Quería seguir peleando, quería ver a Munakata y sentir toda esa adrenalina una vez más. Esa excitación de no tener que contenerse, porque sin importar que hiciera, Munakata Reisi lo soportaría y respondería.

Mikoto no perdió tiempo en quitarse la ropa y sin nada puesto, se tiró sobre su cama, arrastrándose debajo de las sábanas rojas para quedarse dormido. O eso intento, en su mente aún estaban los recuerdos de su pelea, cada movimiento, cada golpe recibido y dado. Los ojos de Munakata fijos en él.

—Mmm… —Suoh giró en la cama cuando sintió una molestia en su entrepierna.

Sus ojos borrosos lograron dar con la zona y para su sorpresa, su miembro comenzaba a despertarse… Mikoto actuó por impulso y se recostó boca arriba para después tomar su carne entre una de sus manos. Su cerebro no pensó en lo raro que eso era, ya no era un adolescente que se calentaba por cualquier cosa, ahora era un hombre, uno jodidamente caliente.

El ojiambar comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus caricias, usando su mano libre para tirar y acaricias con suavidad sus bolas. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a recordar la pelea, en especial una de sus pequeñas conversaciones, en donde un simple deseo salió de la profundidad de su corazón.

—_No puedo esperar a ver tu cara de llanto_ —Mikoto hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al recordar las palabras que le había dicho al azul. Gimió.

Si. Eso sería algo digno de ver, el rostro de Munakata llorando y sangrando. Todo por su mano, todo por él. Munakata… pudo verlo, el rostro de su opuesto, pero no cómo el esperaba, no había llantos ni sangre, pero si una sonrisa retadora. Sus manos aumentaron el ritmo y al juego se unió su cadera, subiendo y bajando para follar su mano.

—Munakata…

Mikoto comenzó a gemir ya fuera de control. Si Izumo no se había ido, probablemente lo escucharía. El Rey sonrió con burla y giró, quedando sobre sus rodillas, separadas y sin parar de masturbarse, mirando fijamente como de la punta de su pene comenzaba a surgir presemen, lo que facilitó sus movimientos.

Ya casi estaba ahí. Su derecha estaba firme sobre su polla, apretando con suficiente fuerza para enloquecer, y su mano izquierda ahora apretaba con fuerza sus testículos, conteniendo un poco más el orgasmo, disfrutando más el momento hasta que fue insoportable.

Mikoto cerró los ojos y volvió a ver a Munakata, debajo de él y coreando sus gemidos. Eso fue todo lo que él necesito para correrse. El pelirrojo dejó escapar un gruñido con la liberación, dejando que su cuerpo cayera sobre la cama. Sonriendo ya saciado, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Fueron 30 paginas de tortura xD originalmente eran más (45) pero era demasiado largo para ser el primero, así que lo acomodé varias veces. Espero que les guste y si hay faltas ortográficas, lo siento.


	3. The Keepers

**Aclaraciones;**

\- He tomado algunas partes de la novela y la película R:B. Créditos a la traducción de español de estas a la página K-Project World, traducción de Naru-kun. Muchas gracias.

\- La escena del sauna es de unas imágenes oficiales de la serie en que los personajes está dibujados en chibi, pero cambié algunas cosas.

\- Este capitulo es cinco hojas más corto que el anterior, pero aún así capitulo de larga duración, por si era mucho capítulos de 30 paginas xD

**Advertencias; **Pequeño lemon en solitario.

¡Disfruten de la lectura! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 2; The Keepers.**

Para Kusanagi Izumo, la noche recién pasada era una de las peores de su vida. Todo había comenzado cuando Totsuka preguntó como si nada, si el Clan Azul les ayudaría a pagar por los daños de la ciudad. Izumo no quería pensar en eso y, aunque el pago fuera dividido en dos, sería aplastante para HOMRA o, mejor dicho, para él.

Podían negarse a pagar, pero eso sería ir en contra de los Reyes Azul y Dorado ¿O serían tres contando al Rey Incoloro? No. Izumo no quiso pensar en eso, así que trató de pensar en otra cosa. Un error fatal que le hizo recordar… ¡La maldita hora en la que fue a despedirse de Mikoto!

De no haberlo hecho, él jamás habría vivido la incómoda experiencia de escuchar a su mejor amigo masturbándose. No es que estuviera en contra del amor propio, él lo hacía. Todos lo hacían a su edad ¿No? Era normal, pero el asunto era que… ¿su amigo había dicho el apellido del Rey Azul? Y por lo que Kusanagi sabía ese Rey era un hombre ¿verdad?

Kusanagi suspiró dramáticamente antes de mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca y su alma casi lo abandonó cuando vio que tenían casi cuarenta minutos para llegar a la reunión con el Rey Dorado. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Había mirado el reloj hace poco tiempo y eran las siete, pero de la nada ya eran las ocho con veinte.

Sin perder tiempo, Izumo se dirigió a la cocina sacó una de las botellas de jugo de Anna para después, literalmente, volar hasta el segundo piso, abriendo la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo mientras abría la botella y sin sentir pena, vació el contenido del jugo de cereza sobre la cabeza de Suoh.

—¡Mikoto! —le gritó Kusanagi por si el líquido en la cabeza no fuera suficiente, y el barman agradeció que su amigo estuviera lo suficientemente tapado para así no verlo desnudo. —¡Arriba!

—Mmm —más el durmiente rey no hizo lo pedido y sólo acomodó su rostro de lado en la almohada.

—No me hagas esto… —Izumo se mordió el labio y pasó su mano por su cabello. —Tenemos una audiencia con el Rey Dorado ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No.

—¿Y del Rey Azul si te acuerdas?

Fueron como palabras mágicas. Mikoto abrió sus ojos somnolientos y miró al mayor con molestia, casi con odio. Eso descolocó un poco a Izumo ¿Lo estaba mirando con odio a él por despertarlo o lo miraba así por recordarle la existencia del Rey Azul? Entonces… ¿Por qué carajos había dicho el nombre de éste mientras se masturbaba como un adolescente? ¿Acaso él había malinterpretado lo que había escuchado anoche?

—Voy —gruñó con molestia el ojidorado mientras trataba de levantarse con torpeza.

Izumo sonrió complacido y se marchó de la habitación. Sin duda lo que había escuchado hace unas horas no fue más que un error, después de todo, Mikoto había hablado solo mierda de ese hombre cuando estaban bebiendo, y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, así que no había forma de que Mikoto tuviera atracción por el otro rey. Claramente Mikoto odiaba a ese hombre.

—Tienes quince minutos para ducharte, te esperaré en la cochera.

Izumo le habló ya más tranquilo desde el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia su camioneta. Por suerte para Suoh, Kusanagi era un experto conductor y él se encargaría de llegar al "Reino Dorado" en menos de media hora. Sonaba tan simple que casi se quiso reír cuando, tiempo después, con sólo cinco minutos para las nueve de la mañana, ellos dos aún estaban lejos de llegar a la torre Mihashira ¿Cómo es que Suoh no entendía lo que eran menos de quince minutos? ¿Quién se quedaba dormido parado en la ducha y no logra vestirse sin ayuda porque tenía sueño?

Kusanagi quería golpear a su amigo que, ignorando su desgracia, dormía tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto. Esto no podía ir peor, y el rubio ni siquiera sintió alegría cuando vio el rascacielos, al contrario, sintió temor de enfrentar al Rey Dorado después de llegar casi veinte minutos tardes

—¡Mikoto! —Izumo sacudió el hombro de su amigo y éste despertó con un quejido de molestia. —Despierta.

Suoh se despertó dando un gruñido, claramente el poderoso Rey Rojo no podía librarse de la resaca y con torpeza se liberó del cinturón de seguridad. Una vez fuera y sin preocuparse en que había estacionado frente a la entrada principal del edificio, arrastró al pelirrojo hacía el interior de la Torre Mihashira, donde fueron interceptados por dos Conejos, quienes los guiaron hasta la presciencia del poderoso Rey Dorado.

—Lamentamos mucho nuestro retraso —fueron las palabras que dijo como saludo Izumo. —Tuvimos un problema de último minuto.

El alto anciano frente a él no dijo nada ante las palabras que él había dicho, y simplemente se dio la vuelta, entrando a la "Cámara de la Pizarra", donde Kusanagi pudo ver a una elegante mujer en uniforme azul, de ordenados cabellos dorados y figura de muerte. Casi se puso a babear con lo que veía ¿Cómo podía existir una mujer tan bella?

—Rey Rojo y su segundo al mando, —mencionó uno de los conejos que se había ubicado al lado de la puerta de la cámara. —Por favor, ocupen su lugar.

Izumo logró despegar su vista de la mujer de azul y miró a Mikoto al escuchar lo que había pedido el hombre del clan dorado. El rubio estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre el lugar que tenían que ocupar cuando su amigo avanzó hacía el centro de la Pizarra, caminando sobre un resistente vidrió que protegía a la reliquia. Ahí fue cuando Kusanagi vio por primera vez a Munakata Reisi.

Unos pasos más alejados de Mikoto, había un hombre alto, de buena apariencia y ojos astutos. Kusanagi supo que era el Rey Azul, no por el impecable uniforme azul que éste vestía, sino por la presencia que tenía ese hombre, muy parecida la de Mikoto. La esencia de un ser que puede sobrepasar al resto. Un Rey.

Un Rey "hermoso" sin lugar a dudas. Izumo se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que había reconocido a otro hombre como tal, pero habría que ser ciego para no notar el atractivo físico de Munakata Reisi ¿Mikoto lo había considerado de esa forma también? Por eso él había dicho… ¡No! Izumo sacudió su cabeza en negación, todo había sido un mal entendido y el Rey Rojo odiaba a ese hombre.

—Munakata Reisi… —susurró el rubio. —Claramente es el contrario a ti Mikoto, no hay forma que ustedes…

—Por supuesto —mencionó una voz firme a su lado sorprendiéndolo. —No hay forma que el Capitán sea una persona tan irresponsable que llega tarde a una reunión tan importante.

Izumo no pudo evitar sonreír con incomodidad y se giró para ver que la hermosa mujer azul, que había avanzado para quedar a su lado, lo estaba mirando con frialdad. El barman quedó enganchado a esa mirada, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por la presión de esos fríos ojos.

—Como mencioné hace unos momentos, dulce señorita, tuvimos un lamentable problema, —Kusanagi hizo una reverencia y con galantería se presentó. —Mi nombre es Kusana…

—Kusanagi Izumo, segundo al mando del Clan Rojo Homra y bar del dueño del mismo nombre —lo interrumpió la rubia sin mostrar señal de sentirse alagada por sus palabras. —Y eso no es una excusa para su comportamiento irresponsable.

—S-si —Izumo sintió que algo en él se rompía. La mujer definitivamente era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y tenía una personalidad firme, pero al parecer no tenía buena opinión del Clan Rojo, o al menos de Mikoto. —¿Puedo saber su nombre?

La mujer apretó sus labios carnosos y él no pudo evitar mirarlos con atención. Se veían perfectos para ser besados, al igual que ese delgado y blanco cuello que guio su mirada hacía el muy abierto escote de la rubia, que revelaba parte de la piel de sus firmes y perfectos pechos.

—Awashima Seri, —mencionó la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos, lo que resaltó más el volumen de su busto. Kusanagi levantó su rostro y vio los letales ojos azules de la mujer, que claramente había notado lo que él pensaba. —teniente del Scepter 4 y mano derecha del Rey Azul, Munakata Reisi.

Kusanagi se estremeció y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado cuando notó como la elegante mujer lo atravesaba con su mirada, como si lo desnudara tanto en alma como en cuerpo… Lo último era algo que él había hecho con otras mujeres, y se sintió descolocado, pequeño y perdido. No había duda de que era una mujer atrevida, letal y segura. Eso le encantó y le atemorizó.

—El Palacio Atemporal, —mencionó la potente voz del anciano Rey, logrando llamar la atención de Izumo y Seri, quienes se avergonzaron de no estar atentos a la reunión. —se encargará de manejar los desastres ocasionados.

Kusanagi había olvidado el lugar donde estaba, y no había colocado atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre los tres reyes. Ahora estaba totalmente consiente de los poderosos hombres y sintió que su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Quería desaparecer de ese lugar, huir del calvario en el que Mikoto lo había metido.

Y hablando de su amigo, Kusanagi casi quiso golpearlo cuando vio que éste se encontraba fumando como si nada, mirando con más atención al Rey Azul que al anciano frente a él, que parecía ser quien manejaba la reunión.

La conversación continuó, afinando detalles como el castigo que Yamata realizaría por sus actos de vandalismo y quien lo administraría; el Clan Rojo. Esto sorprendió a Kusanagi quien esperaba que el Clan Azul se encargaría del destino del joven. Eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado… hasta que el Rey Dorado mencionó que sería el Scepter 4 quien se haría cargo de todos los casos de strain a partir de ese momento, y Homra estaba fuera de ese negocio. Eso lo resentiría el bolsillo de Kusanagi, pero Daikaku no estaba preguntando y Mikoto tampoco se quejó de la decisión, claramente no le importaba el asunto.

—Si eso es todo —comentó con indiferencia el rey de ojos dorados, mirando de reojo a Reisi mientras fumaba su cigarrillo. —Me voy.

Kusanagi abrió sus ojos sorprendido. A pesar del poco interés en la voz de su amigo, Izumo se fijó que éste se encontraba interesado en el hombre a su lado quien, a pesar de tener la mirada violenta del Rey Rojo sobre él, no mostró incomodidad ni nervios por eso, al contrario, se veía totalmente tranquilo y hasta cómodo.

—Oya… —El Rey Azul acomodó sus lentes, con una expresión suave. —El Rey Rojo parece bastante cansado. ¿No pudiste descansar lo suficiente?

—Estoy cansado porque ayer tuve que lidiar con un bastardo desagradable —Mikoto respondió sin dejar de mirar a Reisi, dándole una sonrisa engreída. —Y hoy tengo que ver su maldito rostro de muñeco otra vez.

—Que lamentable situación —mencionó con sarcasmo el Rey Azul e Izumo pensó que en cualquier momento se iniciaría una nueva batalla. —Espero que pronto puedas ir a descansar a tu hogar, y de ser posible, que no vuelvas a salir de ahí.

Kusanagi iba entendiendo cada vez más la química que se había formado entre esos dos hombres. Munakata era elegante y de frases provocativas, mientras que Suoh acumulaba su ira, atento como una bestia que se alistaba para atacar a su presa. Esto no era bueno. Claramente ambos hombres se odiaban, y buscarían cualquier método para enfrentarse.

—Ustedes… —volvió a hablar Daikaku, captando la atención de los otros cuatro. Su voz era firme pero no mostraba emociones, y para Kusanagi era imposible de saber si el anciano estaba molesto por la falta de respeto de los otros reyes o no. —…el protocolo 120 prohíbe peleas entre reyes sin motivo válido. Y el que hace cumplir el Protocolo soy yo mismo. Nunca olviden este hecho.

Kusanagi hizo una mueca. Él entendió el mensaje de Daikaku de intervenir la próxima vez, y era una promesa escalofriante. Sin embargo, para la desgracia de Izumo, Suoh estiró sus labios en una amplia sonrisa, mientras Munakata acomodó sus lentes con calma.

—Lo siento —mencionó Mikoto. —pero tiendo a olvidar cosas que son bastante molestas.

—Mientras sea razonable, estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo —respondió con dignidad el Rey Azul. —Pero, por supuesto, nunca podemos estar seguros de nada.

Kusanagi sintió un gran peso en sus hombros. Era seguro que Mikoto olvidaría el "protocolo" con bastante facilidad, y ni hablar los demás miembros del clan rojo que eran unas acaloradas cabezas huecas. La única esperanza de Izumo era que Munakata Reisi no cayera en las provocaciones de Mikoto.

* * *

Aun cuando Seri había dejado atrás al imponente presencia del Rey Dorado, la tranquilidad no volvió a ella, al contrario, su situación empeoró mucho más al subir al ascensor junto a los dos reyes y, claro, Kusanagi Izumo.

—Awashima-kun —resonó la voz serena de su rey en el reducido espacio. —Puedes encargarte de este asunto, yo volveré antes.

—Entendido —Seri se sintió confusa con esas palabras, más aceptó la orden de su capitán.

La rubia se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando los cuatro volvieron a quedar en silencio, era un ambiente demasiado tenso para su gusto, pero después de unos segundos, ella hubiera preferido quedarse de esa forma, pero ella nunca pensó que su Rey caería en la provocación del Rey Rojo y ahora ellos… ¿competían en un juego de miradas?

No era algo tan infantil como ver quien aguantaba sin parpadear, ya que, desde su posición al fondo del elevador, ella podía ver al Rey Rojo hacerlo y seguramente su capitán estuviera haciendo lo mismo… no, el "juego" era para ver quien dejaba de mirar al otro de reojo. Niños.

Seri esperó a que la infantil situación se terminara una vez llegaran al primer piso, y algo en su interior, le decía que Kusanagi Izumo sentía lo mismo. El sujeto no perdía de vista al Rey Rojo, con el cuerpo totalmente tenso, listo para intervenir en caso de emergencia.

Ya quedaba poco para llegar al primer piso. Sólo tres pisos… dos… uno. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos clansmen de confianza de los reyes contuvieron la respiración esperando que esos dos cabezas huecas se quedaran parados en la puerta, pero para sorpresa de Seri e Izumo, sus líderes apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo y salieron del ascensor, ignorándose completamente hasta desaparecer cada uno por una puerta diferente, hacía el exterior de la torre.

—Son como niños —susurraron tanto Izumo como ella. —¿Huh?

Kusanagi Izumo la miró con sorpresa y después sonrió con alegría, una sonrisa totalmente diferente a la coqueta que había usado para presentarse. No, estaba vez le mostraba una expresión sincera y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, porque ambos sentían lo mismo.

—Tu Rey se fue —le susurró el hombre mientras colocaba su mano en las puertas del elevador, evitando que estas se cerraran. —¿Está bien que lo dejes solo?

—El Rey Rojo también se ha ido —ella aceptó su gesto y salió del ascensor hacía la recepción del edificio. —y el capitán sabe comportarse, no necesita un cuidador, al contrario de Suoh Mikoto.

—¿Por qué crees que Mikoto necesita alguien que lo cuide? —la voz del rubio era relajada, y gracias al cielo, esta vez sus ojos estaban alejados de su pecho, conectados directamente con los de ella. —Si lo dices por el incidente de ayer, el desastre fue hecho entre dos.

—La mayoría de los daños a la ciudad fueron causados por el Rey Rojo —Seri sonrió mientras avanzaron a las grandes puertas de la Torre Mihashira.

—Es verdad, —el hombre caminó junto a ella, ambos saliendo hacía el exterior donde el sol dejaba caer sobre ellos sus rayos con fuerza. —Después de todo, Mikoto es mucho más poderoso que el Rey Azul.

—¿Seguro? —Seri casi quiso reír. —¿Pudiste ver el encuentro? Yo pude verlo, y ambos estaban igualados.

—¿Estuviste ahí? —Kusanagi se detuvo y la miró con sorpresa, para después preguntar con seriedad. —¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

—¿No hablaron de eso con tu Rey? —Izumo negó y ella se sorprendió. Sabía por la investigación que había hecho del Clan Rojo, que estos dos hombres eran amigos de hace años y Seri había creído que lo de ayer era algo que se había tratado entre ellos. —Era aterrador y hermoso.

—¿Qué?

—Es algo difícil de explicar —era la verdad. Ella se había quedado en la zona próxima al combate para encargarse de la evacuación, y así, terminó por encontrarse con los dos hombres. —Pude sentir el calor del aura del Rey Rojo, que lo derretía todo, así como escuchar el filoso ruido que hacía la espada del capitán al cortar lo que se pusiera en su camino, destrucción pura… pero al mismo tiempo, fue hermoso, como una danza sincronizada entre ellos dos, como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo. Se veían felices.

—¿Mikoto? —Kusanagi bajó la mirada hacia sus lustrosos zapatos. —Así que feliz.

—Si, no es raro que las personas sonrían —ella se detuvo y miró con firmeza al joven, que no perdió tiempo en mirarla. —Pero no es normal que lo hagas en una situación así.

—Reyes… —Kusanagi se encogió de hombros y volvió a caminar. Seri lo vio alejarse, hasta que el rubio se quedó al lado de una camioneta blanca. —¿Ha?

—¿Es tuyo? —ella no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y se acercó a él. —No puedes estacionar aquí.

—Eso parece —el pobre hombre sostenía en sus manos una notificación que señalaba una multa por haberse estacionado en un lugar no permitido. —Es… una multa bastante alta.

—Porque bloqueaste el camino a la entrada del edificio… —Awashima no pudo evitar sonar acusadora, pero se suavizó cuando vio el rostro de sufrimiento del otro. —Al menos no es tanto como pagar por los destrozos de la ciudad.

—¿También lo pensaste? —Kusanagi abrió la puerta y guardó la multa en la guantera. —No ocultaré que era un asunto que me tenía preocupado.

—¿Por eso no dormiste? —Seri no pudo evitar notar las ojeras en el rostro del hombre.

—Ehh… —de repente, el barman se puso blanco, tanto que ella se preocupó. —Si, en parte fue por eso, pero Mikoto y sus locas ideas tuvieron más que ver. Tal vez él si necesite un guardián ¿Qué tal tú?

—Yo dormí poco, pero bien —Awashima entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. —¿Por qué dices que el Rey Rojo fue el causante de tu noche de insomnio?

—Bueno… —Izumo sonrió con nerviosismo. —Digamos que hizo algo de ruido y no me dejo dormir. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por lo que dijiste —ella volvió a cruzarse de brazos. —Me pareció que tu Rey trama algo en contra del capitán.

—¡No! —el rubio abrió los ojos asustado. —Lo que Mikoto dijo no tiene nada que ver con el Rey Azul.

—Entiendo —ella no tenía que conocer mucho a alguien para saber que esa persona mentía, y Kusanagi Izumo tenía la palabra mentiroso escrita en la cara, mejor era hablar de otra cosa… ¡Claro! Lo que su capitán había pedido, encargarse del "asunto". —Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué planea hacer el Rey Rojo con Yamata Daichi?

—Mikoto no se encarga de estos temas —el rubio se encogió de hombros restando importancia al tema. —Yo me encargaré del asunto.

—¿Y qué harás? —Awashima contuvo sus ganas de criticar el nulo interés de Suoh en temas tan importantes. —Él será joven, pero cometió delitos, debe tomar responsabilidad o, mejor dicho, ustedes ya que estarán a su cargo.

—Mmmm —Kusanagi se apoyó sobre la puerta del auto. —Seri-chan… ¿Te gustaría que tú y yo nos encarguemos de esto?

—¿Seri-chan? —eso no se lo esperaba. No muchos usaban ese apodo para dirigirse a ella, solo su familia. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo siento, Awashima-kun —la llamó esta vez Izumo, imitando un poco el tono de Munakata, haciendo que ella rodara sus ojos con molestia. —Lo que quiero decir es que entre los dos busquemos la forma de enderezar el camino de ese joven ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Vas a darnos al chico a nosotros? —la petición del hombre la hizo sentir más sospecha que hace un rato. —¿Por qué?

—No dije que se los dejaríamos a ustedes, no abandonamos a los nuestros —el rubio sacó su billetera para después extraer una tarjeta de presentación. —Pensé que Yamata podría hacer trabajos voluntarios que yo seleccionaré y tú podrías supervisarlo ¿Qué te parece?

—Así que un trabajo en conjunto —ella dudo por un momento, pero terminó por tomar lo que le ofrecían, y sorprendiendo a Kusanagi, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su propia tarjeta para después entregársela al rubio. —Me parece bien, Kusanagi Izumo, estaré en contacto contigo para resolver esto.

Kusanagi sonrió y con una reverencia se despidió de Seri. Ella le dio una delicada sonrisa y se alejó de él hasta llegar a la zona donde Munakata había dejado estacionado su auto, en un lugar donde si era permitido; el estacionamiento de la Torre Mihashira.

Estaba feliz por haber conseguido tener participación en el castigo que aquel joven recibiría, sin duda ella se encargaría de que Yamata Daichi no volviera a torcer su camino, y de paso, le daría una "lección" al barman de Homra. Awashima Seri no era tonta, y sabía que Yamata era un _Caballo de Troya_ de parte del clan Rojo, o al menos de Kusanagi.

Seri sonrió cuando llegó al lado del auto de Reisi. Ella aún no tenía una licencia de conducir, pero gracias a un permiso especial dado por el Clan Dorado, la joven teniente tenía pase libre para usar autos registrados al Scepter 4. Su capitán había sido sorprendentemente generoso para darle una copia de su llave, y hasta la animo a usarlo cuando lo necesitara.

Ahora debía volver pronto al cuartel del Clan Azul para poder elaborar un plan para sacar el máximo provecho a esta situación ahora que podían colocarle las manos encima al joven delincuente. La mujer ya más feliz y tranquila, entró al auto, pero antes de ponerlo en marcha, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Ella iba a regresar y hablar con su capitán sobre Yamata… pero ¿Dónde estaba su Rey? ¿Y si el Rey Rojo lo había atacado? Seri no perdió tiempo y sacó su PDA de su bolsillo para llamar al celular de su capitán, el que, por suerte, no tardó en ser contestado.

—Awashima-kun —la voz del peliazul sonaba calmada, y hasta divertida. —¿Sucede algo?

—Señor, lamento interrumpir y no quiero ser irrespetuosa, —ella trató de que su voz no la traicionara. —pero… ¿Dónde está?

—Caminando por la ciudad —aun cuando Seri no podía verlo, el rostro sonriente de su capitán apareció en su mente. —¿Qué tal tú? ¿Has llegado a un acuerdo con el segundo hombre al mando de Homra sobre Yamata Daichi?

—S-si…, —era como Seri lo había pensado, su capitán había previsto que Kusanagi haría lo oferta. Una parte de ella se sintió orgullosa de que él hombre al que seguía fuera capaz de ver las acciones de los demás por adelantado, pero también la incomodaba un poco. —Kusanagi Izumo y yo llegamos a un acuerdo rápido sobre el chico, pero hay detalles que pulir sobre nuestro acuerdo.

—Entiendo —el hombre se escuchaba cada vez más divertido. —Dejaré el asunto de ese joven en tus manos, confió en tus capacidades para manejar cualquier cosa que Kusanagi Izumo haya preparado para nosotros.

—Si, señor —aun cuando estaba sola, y Reisi no podía verla, ella tomó una posición firme. —Entonces, regresaré al cuartel para prepararlo todo y… ¿usted?

—Perfecto —por el tono de la respuesta de Munakata, Seri supo que él estaba feliz con su respuesta. —Yo regresaré en la tarde, puedes volver tranquila al cuartel, yo regresaré caminando, has uso de mi auto como lo desees.

—¿En la tarde? ¿Sucedió algo malo? —Seri comenzó a sentir una presión en su corazón, como si una fuerte soga estuviera rodeándolo lentamente.

—No te preocupes Awashima-kun —Reisi volvió a sonar calmado, pero Seri pudo entenderlo antes de que él terminara. —Esta vez me comportaré, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Está con el Rey Rojo?

—No —Seri no notó que el hombre mintiera, pero seguía sintiendo un mal presentimiento. —Pero ambos estamos caminando por la misma calle, sólo que él está más atrás.

Munakata terminó la llamada y ella se quedó congelada frente al auto azul, tratando de entender porque su capitán caminaba por ahí con felicidad si sabía que estaba siendo seguido. ¿Es que él deseaba pelear una vez más? Eso no era posible, Munakata Reisi era un hombre íntegro, de eso ella estaba segura.

—Regresaré —ella no podía hacer nada más. Como le había dicho a Kusanagi, una pelea entre esos dos no era algo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera detener, pero si Munakata le dijo que todo estaría bien, ella confiaría en esas palabras.

* * *

Aún era de mañana cuando Izumo llegó al bar Homra y en el local solo había dos personas; Anna, que se encontraba mirando con concentración una de sus canicas y Tatara que atendía en la vacía barra. El menor de los rubios pudo notar que el mayor venía un poco decaído y rápidamente le sirvió una cerveza para animarlo.

—¿Qué tal fue? te ves horrible.

—Creí que moriría —Kusanagi se sentó en la barra y tomó el trago que le habían servido con dedos temblorosos. —Seguro que he envejecido como diez años… nunca más quiero volver a estar en esa situación.

—Tranquilo, para mi te ves igual de viejo que siempre —Tatara tuvo que alejarse del barman cuando éste lo miró con molestia. —Vamos, estoy seguro que no fue tan terrible, no es como si hubieras estado dentro de una jaula con tres poderosas y hambrientas fieras a punto de lanzarse sobre ti para ver quién te despedaza primero y se queda con el primer lugar del Rey de las Bestias Asesinas… ¿o sí?

—¡Jajajajaja! Lo que acabas de decir no está muy lejos de cómo me sentí… puede sonar hilarante, pero eso es lo que eran; bestias.

—Mmm… hablando de bestias, ¿dónde está King? —preguntó el menor, algo que había querido decir desde que vio entrar solo a Izumo, él simplemente esperaba que no fuera lo que él presentía.

—Con todo lo que paso ayer y hoy, tiene que estar estresado, así que habrá ido a caminar para relajarse, —Kusanagi se concentró en la pregunta de su amigo. —o eso creo.

—Así que relajarse… —dijo Totsuka alegre. —… compadezco a quien tenga la mala suerte de encontrarse en su camino.

—Si… —Izumo tomó otro trago. —esperemos que no haya más problemas, hoy de alguna forma todo fue resuelto de manera rápida, en serio que nos salvamos, pero el Rey Dorado no se quedará quieto si esto vuelve a ocurrir.

—Quien diría que Blue King sería tan testarudo y que es de los que se ofende con tanta facilidad —comentó Totsuka. —Es un tipo tan cabezón cómo King.

—¿Blue King? —cuestionó Kusanagi abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Si, ya sabes, es el igual de King, pero en azul ¿no?

—Sólo en lo de Reyes, fuera de eso son totalmente opuestos —Kusanagi volvió a tomar otro trago para después hablar con un tono exasperado. —Ellos son totalmente incompatibles ¿sabes? La pizarra no pudo escoger a un tipo que pudiera ser más desagradable para Mikoto.

Tatara estuvo a punto de preguntar algunas cosas sobre Reisi cuando el PDA de Izumo comenzó a sonar haciendo que ambos se callaran en el momento. Kusanagi respondió la llamada con rapidez.

—Sí…, ¿Cómo te fue?… ya veo, buen trabajo —Izumo sonrió y dijo para después colgar dando un suspiro. —De acuerdo, lo tengo.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Totsuka con verdadera curiosidad. —no era King ¿verdad?

—No, era Dewa —Kusanagi guardó su PDA. —Le pedí que fuera a explorar el cuartel de Scepter 4.

—¿Eh? —Totsuka se sorprendió de verdad. —Eso me parece algo demasiado arriesgado, considerando lo que acaba de pasar ¿no? dijiste que el asunto se resolvió fácilmente, entonces… ¿Por qué hacer algo imprudente?

—Tranquilo, —Izumo sonrió. —le pedí que observara desde una distancia segura, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que hacen.

—… ¿Y?

—Pues —Kusanagi se encogió de hombros de una manera exagerada... —Parece que todos están acelerados y entrenan vigorosamente, además, dentro de unos días iré para hablar sobre Yamata con el Rey Azul… o con su bella teniente, en serio, es una mujer magnifica.

—¿Iras por el bien de Homra o para verla? ¿será un encuentro de niñeros? ¿Puedo ir?

—¿niñeros? —Kusanagi se hubiera ofendido si otra persona lo llamara así, pero siendo sinceros, Tatara tenía razón, los dos rubios eran como los niñeros de Mikoto, no… más bien sus guardianes. —Con Mikoto no puedo decir que no, pero Seri-chan parece confiar ciegamente en Munakata, se preocupa por él, pero no creo que este al punto de seguirlo por la ciudad para evitar que haga algo estúpido como lo de pelear a lo loco en medio de la ciudad otra vez.

—¿Seri-chan? Así que ese es el nivel de intimidad que llegaste con ella en sólo una reunión, eres increíble Izumo, podrías ser el embajador del Clan Rojo en el Clan Azul ¿no suena magnifico? También sería más fácil para ti mantener un ojo en ellos.

—Eso lo hará Yamata —Kusanagi se rió cuando vio la cara sorprendida de Tatara. —será parte de su castigo por lo ocurrido, no puedo pasar por alto el vandalismo que causo usando el nombre de nuestro clan, así como ser el detonante de la pelea de ayer.

—Lo de ayer… eso me recuerda, —Totsuka hizo una mueca. —los muchachos están descontentos por no ver la pelea y están deseando divertirse la próxima vez.

—Esperemos que eso no vuelva a pasar, un encuentro más como el de ayer y estamos acabados, ojalá Mikoto y el Rey Azul se mantengan alejados uno del otro.

—Están juntos —dijo de repente Anna.

—¿Anna? —preguntó Izumo cuando escuchó la voz de la pequeña a su lado. Eso lo sorprendió, ya que no sintió que alguien se le acercara. —¿Quiénes?

—Azul y Rojo —Al escuchar estas palabras, Kusanagi escupió su cerveza sobre el piso de su amado bar, mientras que Tatara abría los ojos con temor. Ninguno se movió, sólo miraban fijamente a la chica que veía a través de una de sus canicas con concentración. —El rojo de Mikoto es hermoso, como ayer.

Eso fue suficiente, Kusanagi sacó su PDA y llamó a Mikoto, pero casi se le escapó el corazón cuando escuchó la melodía del PDA de su amigo sonando en el sofá donde el pelirrojo siempre se sentaba. Eso era simplemente genial, Mikoto olvidando su única forma de comunicarse.

—Anna, ¿dónde está Mikoto? —preguntó Tatara logrando calmar un poco al rubio mayor, que se había olvidado de las habilidades de la niña. —Es importante.

—Está caminando cerca del Rey Azul, no sé dónde porque el entorno es blanco. Sólo puedo ver el rojo, y lo que es azul, ese hombre. Solamente eso.

Kusanagi salió disparado de su asiento al escuchar las palabras de la niña. Tomó en su mano la tarjeta de Seri para marcar su número. Ya lo había dicho, ellos no podían dejar que una situación como la vivida ayer se repitiera.

—Awashima —respondió la voz de la hermosa mujer al segundo de conectar la llamada.

—Seri-chan, —Izumo iba corriendo por las calles y su voz sonaba agitada por lo que la rubia se preocupó. —¿Dónde está tu Rey?

—Caminando, —respondió la mujer con un suspiro. —dijo que volvería después al cuartel ¿Lo necesitas para algo? ¿Es sobre Yamata?

—No, es sobre Mikoto, sabemos que ellos están juntos y es-….

—Como dije, él está caminando, —lo interrumpió la rubia. —nada malo pasará siempre y cuando el Rey Rojo se comporte y solo siga al capitán a una distancia prudente, sin atacarlo.

—¿Sabías que ellos estaban juntos?

—Si, —Seri volvió a suspirar. —el capitán me lo dijo cuando lo llamé hace un rato.

—¿Y estás tranquila con eso? —Kusanagi se detuvo en medio del camino. —Puede ser peligroso si ellos vuelven a tener una pequeña discusión.

—El capitán dijo que todo estaría bien.

—Pero Mikoto-…

—¿No confías en que Suoh Mikoto pueda controlarse? —la voz de la mujer se escuchó preocupada.

—¿Y tú confías en que tú capitán no lo provoqué?

—¿Dónde estás?

Kusanagi sintió un nudo en su estómago cuando escuchó la pregunta a la que respondió con rapidez. Izumo solo esperaba que nada malo sucediera con esos dos ya que él, y también pensaba que Seri, no estaban para ser los cuidadores de esos dos.

* * *

La ciudad de Shizume estaba llena de gente, y Mikoto se adentró entre la multitud para seguir a Reisi, quien caminaba sin un destino en específico, o al menos eso creía el pelirrojo… y también, el Rey Rojo pensaba en la razón por la que seguía al otro Rey.

Todo sobre Munakata Reisi le molestaba como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho y por eso, Mikoto no podía entender por qué lo seguía si tan desagradable le resultaba el azul. El pelirrojo se detuvo, no porque quisiera alejarse de Munakata, sino que el hombre se detuvo para esperar la luz del semáforo.

—Niño bien portado —pensó Mikoto con burla. Si, él varias veces cruzaba con luz roja. —Ya muévete.

Pero Reisi se quedó quieto durante todo el tiempo que la luz roja de alto brilló. Mikoto dejó escapar un resoplido de fastidió cuando notó algo que lo congeló. Por un momento, sin entender como o porque, él se fijó en el trasero de Munakata.

No es como si se notara mucho por el uniforme, pero aun así se notaba que estaba bien formado. Mikoto sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento y se preguntó ¿Por qué carajos le miraba el trasero a un hombre? Él ni siquiera miraba el trasero de las mujeres, o al menos trataba de evitarlo porque lo consideraba estúpido, pero ahí estaba, mirando un trasero masculino. El trasero de Munakata Reisi.

Mikoto se enfureció más con el hombre, fácilmente Munakata Reisi tenía la habilidad de fastidiarlo. El Rey Rojo apartó la mirada, sacó un cigarrillo, y para cuando volvió a mirar al peliazul, éste le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad.

Cuando los transeúntes comenzaron a caminar hacía la otra acera, Reisi siguió su camino. Mikoto apretó el cigarrillo entre sus labios ¿Era buena idea seguir con esto de la persecución del azul? ¿Y por qué lo hacía? Tal vez si alcanzaba al otro lo entendería ¿Podrían hablar sin llegar a pelear? Si lo hacían, probablemente Kusanagi lo colgaría, o al menos lo intentaría.

—Maldición —y ahí iba otra vez.

La distancia que lo separaba de Munakata se había agrandado a cuatro metros, así que él se apresuró para alcanzarlo, tanto… tanto se acercó que quedó detrás de él.

—Es de mala educación lo que estás haciendo ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el pelirrojo como si no lo supiera para después hablar con indiferencia. —Solamente estoy caminando.

—Has caminado detrás de mí por casi una hora, así que no me vengas con que sólo estás caminando, —Reisi se acomodó sus lentes con elegancia. —es una mala y patética mentira.

—Sólo estoy caminando, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, —Mikoto avanzó hasta quedar un poco más cerca, pero sin invadir el espacio personal del otro. —¿lo entiendes?

—Por supuesto que el mundo no gira a mi alrededor, —contestó Reisi con una sonrisa cínica. —eso sería asfixiante.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que te estoy siguiendo?

—Te lo dije, es demasiada coincidencia que hayas caminado durante tanto tiempo detrás de mí —tras decir esto, Reisi se acercó a Mikoto hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo. —así que dime de una vez que quieres, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

—¿Qué haces? —todo el cuerpo de Mikoto se tensó ante la extrema proximidad de otro hombre. —Estás muy cerca ¿Quieres que te golpeé?

—Tal como esperaba —Reisi se alejó de Mikoto con lentitud. —eres un bárbaro.

—Y tú un bastardo estirado —Mikoto sonrió cuando comenzó a sentir que el fuego lentamente se adentraba a sus venas, sintiendo el maravilloso ardor de su aura reclamar una pelea. —¿Quieres continuar lo de ayer?

—No —Reisi cerró sus ojos, dejando que sus gruesas pestañas acariciaran su rostro. —Tengo que comprar unos regalos, así que no perderé tiempo contigo.

—¿Estás huyendo? —no, que no se vaya, pensó Mikoto. —No pensé que fueras un cobarde.

—No me interesa lo que pienses. —dijo Reisi reanudando su camino, alejándose otra vez de Mikoto.

Se iba. Realmente Munakata Reisi lo estaba dejando solo. ¿no era eso bueno? No es que fuera un antisocial en toda regla, pero la presencia desagradable del Rey Azul era demasiado para él, necesitaba que se alejara y al mismo tiempo… que se quedara. No podía dejarlo ir ahora, no cuando poderosas oleadas de su furiosa aura golpeaban su corazón.

Ambos siguieron caminando, y Reisi tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones para calmarse. La actitud insolente de Mikoto lo exasperaba de sobremanera. ¿Por qué lo seguía ese hombre? Claramente quería seguir peleando, pero eso Reisi no lo facilitaría. Él había prometido a Awashima-kun que se comportaría y quería comprarle unos regalos de Kai y Umi, así que no tenía tiempo que perder.

—¿Qué tienes que comprar? —preguntó Mikoto que seguía caminando detrás del azul.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —Reisi giró y miró a Suoh con desconfianza. —Lo pregunto por última vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No lo sé.

Suoh casi se muerde la lengua con lo que había dicho, pero era la verdad y esas palabras simplemente salieron de su boca. Reisi lo miró con dudas, pero después su expresión se volvió neutra mientras lo… ¿analizaba?

Si. Munakata Reisi lo estaba analizando físicamente ¿verdad? El hombre sin descaro lo estaba mirando de pies a cabeza. Eso hizo que el cuerpo de Mikoto se volviera a tensar, tanto que algunas venas comenzaron a notarse en sus brazos, cuello y frente.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó de la nada el Rey Azul. —¿Qué te miré así?

—¿Tú que crees? —estás palabras fueron dichas con los dientes apretados. Esos ojos purpuras lo estaban inquietando. —¿Qué carajo crees que haces?

—Te estoy incomodando para que te vayas ¿no es obvio?

Reisi se cruzó de brazos y Mikoto abrió la boca dejando caer su cigarrillo al piso. ¿Munakata hablaba en serio? Su sangre comenzó a burbujear ante el descaro del otro. Mikoto pensó que el hombre frente a él estaba acostumbrado a que su mirada intimidara a los demás, pero eso con él no iba a funcionar, al contrario, sólo avivaba la llama de su ira ¡Es que esos malditos ojos eran insoportables!

—Eres un pendejo.

—Y tú un insolente… —Reisi descruzó sus brazos y suspiró. —Bien, entonces dime si quieres acompañarme a ir de compras, tengo que comprar regalos para mis sobrinos, estuve ausente del país, pero no se me ocurrió traerle algunos regalos así que quiero comprar algunos por- ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —con cada palabra que Reisi decía, las ganas de pelear de Mikoto morían y comenzaban a nacer las ganas de dormir. La sola idea de ir de compras lo aburría. —Ve tú solo a hacer eso, es tu responsabilidad ¿no?

Dicho esto, Mikoto se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Munakata, dejando al peliazul sorprendido. El Rey Rojo no supo, pero se había convertido en una de las pocas personas que había interrumpido a Munakata cuando éste hablaba para después dejarlo con las palabras en la boca. Sorprendido porque Mikoto… ¿había huido de él?

Si. Mikoto había huido, pero no sólo porque no quería verse arrastrado a las locas ideas de Reisi, también lo hizo porque le incomodaba la presencia del otro… aunque él hubiera sido quien lo siguió en primer lugar.

—Mierda.

Esto lo estaba fastidiando. Quería regresar y caminar junto al azul, conversar alguna estupidez y luego golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero por otro lado… los asfixiaba, ese hombre era toxico para él.

—¡Mikoto!

—¿Uh?

No muy lejos de donde estaba, el pelirrojo vio como Kusanagi se bajaba de un auto azul y salía a su encuentro, totalmente pálido y sudado.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde está el Rey Azul?

—Por allá —Mikoto señaló con su pulgar por encima del hombro.

—¿Dónde?

Suoh parpadeó para después girarse y notar que no había rastros de Munakata, cómo si a éste se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Él estuvo a punto de decir que acababa de estar con el azul en la calle cuando se escuchó el motor de un auto partir, siendo más precisos, el vehículo en donde había llegado Kusanagi, corriendo a toda prisa calle arriba.

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos un auto azul?

—No es nuestro, —explicó el rubio mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente. —es el auto del Rey Azul.

—¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Te buscaba —Kusanagi lo miró molesto. —¿por qué seguías al Rey Azul?

—Yo no lo seguía —la mirada incrédula de su amigo lo fastidio. —Sólo caminaba por ahí.

—Bien, si quieres caminar vamos a dar una vuelta, pero por donde mis ojos te vean.

—¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Mi niñero?

—Al parecer, soy tu cuidador.

Estas palabras, así como el hecho de que Kusanagi lo tomara del brazo para arrastrarlo de vuelta a Homra, sorprendió tanto a Mikoto que éste no hizo nada para evitarlo.

* * *

Reisi estaba confundido, y no solo por la extraña actitud que Suoh había tenido con él al seguirlo, sino que se encontraba en aquel estado por la expresión tensa que tenía Awashima Seri en ese momento.

Después de dejar a Suoh en la calle, su propio auto se cruzó en su camino justo cuando iba a cruzar hacía el otro lado. De su interior, para su sorpresa, descendió su teniente, con un semblante molesto que ocultó en sólo un segundo.

—He venido a recogerlo, capitán.

—Entiendo —es decir, ella había venido a vigilarlo, eso lo molestó un poco, pero se calmó cuando encontró sentido a la preocupación de la mujer, porque él lo había sentido… el odio y el instinto de pelea del Rey Rojo.

No debería de haberle sorprendido que el pelirrojo quisiera continuar la batalla, había sido su error al pensar que el hombre entendería las palabras de Daikaku de intervenir la próxima vez. Una batalla entre tres reyes, sería algo horrible para todo Japón.

—Pronto será la hora del almorzar, es importante que mantenga sus horarios de comida regulados —dijo la mujer con calma. —Le pido que nos retiremos.

—Lo sé, pero… —Reisi no había mentido cuando le había dicho a Suoh que quería comprarles regalos a sus sobrinos. —… Awashima-kun ¿Qué le comprarías a niños pequeños? Había pensado en algunos libros educativos, pero no estoy muy seguro de su nivel de lectura.

—¿Regalos a niños? —La mujer ladeó la cabeza mientras pensaba. —Bueno, no conozco a los niños, pero a mis sobrinos por lo general le gustan los juguetes, o vídeo juegos, son regalos comunes hoy en día.

Reisi asintió, comprendiendo como cambiaban las generaciones. En su infancia, él había pedido siempre regalos que consideraba lo ayudarían a crecer como persona, así como su intelecto, algo que fuera un reto para él.

—¿Estaría bien un puzle de 1000 piezas?

—No —Seri no perdió tiempo en responder. —Lo guiaré, capitán.

La mujer rodeó el auto y se subió por el lado del copiloto, mientras que Reisi subía a su auto, notando al fin la cola que estaban haciendo en la vía. Él prendió el motor del auto y con calma siguió las indicaciones de Awashima para llegar a un centro comercial, en donde pudieron encontrar una gigante juguetería.

Pero no importaba todo los que Seri le señalara, para Reisi nada le parecía suficientemente bueno para sus sobrinos.

—¿Hay algo que les guste a los niños? —Seri preguntó con cautela, como si temiera cometer una indiscreción en preguntar sobre el tema de los niños misteriosos a los que él quería comprar unos presentes. —¿Ellos son…parientes?

—Son los hijos de mi hermano mayor —respondió Reisi sorprendiendo a Seri. —Ella tiene cuatro y el menor dos.

—Compre un peluche para ella y un auto a control remoto para él.

—¿Puedo comprarles peluches a ambos? Con mi hermano siempre teníamos casi las mismas cosas.

Seri dudó por unos momentos, pero después asintió. Reisi paso a la sección de peluches y vio algo que le hizo morderse un labio. Conejos rosados, muy mullidos y con arcoíris en su vientre. Le hizo gracia ¿Entendería su padre el mensaje?

La decisión fue tomada y él compró uno de los conejos de peluche para Umi, mientras que para Kai compró un dinosaurio verde, ambos envueltos en papeles de regalo azul con moños morados.

—¿Estará bien con esto?

—Mmmm… —Seri pensó durante un momento, recordando los peluches para después sonreír. —…está bien, capitán.

La mujer lo acompañó hasta la salida de la tienda y aunque él se ofreció a llevarla, ella decidió que compraría algunas cosas que le faltaban para después tomar algún taxi que la llevará al Tsubaki-mon.

Reisi la observó mientras ella se adentraba a una tienda de ropa interior. Eso fue suficiente para que él se diera la vuelta y se dirigiera al estacionamiento en donde había dejado su auto, agradeciendo internamente que Seri no lo hubiera arrastrado a ese lugar.

Aunque ellos tuvieran la confianza al 100%, sería imposible para él acercarse a tal lugar para acompañarla, después de todo, nada de eso le servía y no pintaba nada en ese lugar. Munakata sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en el camino, avanzando a la velocidad recomendada hasta que llegó a su casa.

—¿Reisi? —lo llamó Sora cuando lo vio bajarse del auto. —Si hubiera sabido que venía habríamos preparado algo mejor para el almuerzo.

—No te preocupes Sora-san, sólo he venido a traer unos regalos para Kai y Umi.

—¿Para mí? —Umi que se escondía en la entrada de la casa, miraba con ojos brillantes los regalos que Reisi sostenía. —¿Los dos?

—Umi… —Sora suspiró. —¿No es obvio que es uno para ti y otro para tu hermano?

—La próxima vez traeré dos regalos para cada uno ¿te parece bien, Umi-kun?

—¡Umi-chan! Y si, me parece bien, y que después sean cuatro, y seis, y mil.

—Munakata Reisi —le llamó Sora con una expresión seria. —Te prohíbo que la malcríes.

El ojiazul se quedó mirando a la mujer y sonrió, contagiando a su cuñada que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien, trataré de no hacerlo —Reisi se acercó a Umi y juntos avanzaron al interior de la casa. —¿Oya? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Kai duerme una siesta, tu madre fue a comprar algunas cosas al mercado y Taishi y el señor fueron a atender un trabajo.

—Ya veo.

—¡Tío! —Umi corrió para sentarse sobre un cojín. —siéntate aquí.

—Bien.

Reisi se acercó al lado de la pequeña y se sentó para después darle su obsequio a la niña, quien lo recibió con entusiasmo y en menos de un segundo rasgo el papel para revelar el conejo rosado. Ella casi grita de felicidad, abrazando el peluche.

—¿Cómo se dice Umi?

—¡Muchas gracias tío Reisi! —la pequeña, aun sosteniendo el peluche, se tiró a los brazos de Reisi, y sorprendiendo a éste, le dio un tierno beso en la cara. —Eres el mejor. Está muy bonito.

La niña se alejó del descolocado rey y corrió hacía el segundo piso sólo para volver en unos segundos con otros peluches, a los que sentó a su alrededor y presentó al recién llegado.

—Muchas gracias Reisi —le dijo Sora, que contemplaba la escena tan emocionada como él.

—No les traje nada que fuera importante cuando regresé, pronto traeré regalos para los demás.

—El que hayas regresado es el mejor regalo que puedas darnos.

Reisi se ruborizó un poco y sonrió. Sora siempre había sido amable con él, y no mostraba incomodad a su lado, por lo que conversar con ella era fácil… ella era ya una parte de su familia, no cabía duda alguna.

—¡Reisi! —Taishi entró a la sala, caminando directamente hacia él para abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía. Reisi se dejó estrujar y suspiró. —¡Llegas justo a tiempo!

—¿Uhm? —Reisi ladeó la cabeza. —¿Por qué motivo?

—Arreglamos el jardín en unos baños termales, tienen sauna y todo ¿quieres venir? Iremos todos, papá fue a buscar a mamá y yo a los niños y Sora, estaremos toda la familia reunida si vienes con nosotros.

—¡Si tío! —gritó Umi feliz. —Llevaré a Niji con nosotros.

—¿Quién es Niji? —preguntó Taishi con curiosidad. —¿Y ese peluche?

—Es Niji, porque tiene un arcoíris en su pancita —señaló Umi. —¿Lo ves?

Taishi miró al peluche y sonrió cuando la niña lo abrazó con ternura. Eso animó más a los presentes, y después de que Sora despertara a Kai, los cuatro partieron hacía las aguas termales. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que Reisi se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver ese día.

Suoh Mikoto entrando hacía las aguas termales, con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. —¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Me ha estado siguiendo otra vez y no me di cuenta?, pensó Reisi mientras se mordía el labio.

—Hermano, yo prefiero ir por mi cuenta por hoy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con confusión el mayor mientras se dirigían a los vestidores. —Si es por papá, él prometió que se comportaría la próxima vez que vinieras.

—No es eso, pero por ahora quiero estar solo, así que si me disculpas.

Reisi no le dio tiempo para quejarse a su hermano y se dirigió hacía el sauna. No por la presencia de Suoh iba a perder la oportunidad de disfrutar del lugar, pero por hoy, él prefería no encontrarse con el Rey Rojo otra vez.

Convencido de que funcionaría su plan, Reisi se adentró a otro vestuario y se quitó la ropa para después colocar una toalla en su cintura y se dirigió al sauna. Todo iba bien, muy bien hasta que…

—Parece que me he encontrado con un tipo desagradable —le dice Suoh, acercándose a él por atrás. —De todos los lugares…

—Esa es mi línea, Suoh Mikoto – dijo Reisi sonando cansado. —¿Me sigues otra vez?

—Ya te dije que no te seguí, y donde yo vaya no es asunto tuyo.

Reisi rodó los ojos y no respondió, él simplemente avanzó hacía uno de los saunas, abrió la puerta y entro… seguido por Mikoto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Los otros están ocupados, y no voy a esperar.

—Entonces entra en otro.

—¿Quieres que rompa una puerta? —Mikoto sonrió. —¿O eres tímido? ¿te molesta que vea ese flacucho cuerpo tuyo?

—Mi cuerpo no es "flacucho" —dijo Reisi mientras se sentaba después. No, Reisi no era delgado, es sólo que su cuerpo no era tan musculoso como el de Suoh. —Tú eres una masa deforme de músculos, eso es todo.

—Aun así, mi cuerpo es mejor que el tuyo —mencionó con soberbia Mikoto mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Mucho mejor.

Si. Pensó Reisi. El cuerpo de Mikoto estaba mucho mejor formado que el suyo… ¡Demasiado bien formado para ignorarlo! Con músculos definidos, nada monstruoso, todo justo… un cuerpo duro a base de ejercicio.

—Cada uno tiene una forma de ser, ya sea física o en personalidad, yo me siento cómodo como soy en todos mis aspectos.

—Me alegro por ti —Mikoto se recostó en la pared. —Yo también estoy bien tal cual soy, libre.

—¿Libre? Para mi eres despreocupado… irresponsable —mencionó Reisi con los ojos cerrados para evitar ver el cuerpo de Mikoto, pero la figura del hombre se quedó grabada en su mente.

—Hmmm… —Mikoto no respondió y sólo se rió.

Los dos se quedaron en un sereno silencio. Por primera vez ambos estaban en paz… por cinco minutos, diez minutos, veinte minutos… se estaban mareando.

—Te ves mal —dice Reisi sudando a mares después de abrir los ojos.

—Tú te ves hecho mierda —dijo Mikoto en una situación peor, su cuerpo ya era caliente de por sí. —Date prisa y sal de aquí.

—¿Por qué no sales tú primero?

—¿Por qué no te largas tú primero?

Era inútil. Ninguno se daría por vencido en este nuevo juego. Por suerte, uno de los empleados golpeó la puerta para pedirles que se retiraran ya que el tiempo que habían estado no era saludable.

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo del sauna, rosando sus hombros sudados al hacerlo. Reisi sintió que Suoh se estremecía al contacto y el peliazul pensó que el otro había sentido seguramente repulsión por toparse... eso lo deducía porque no era la primera vez que alguien reaccionaba así al estar tan cerca de él. Bien, obviamente ellos nunca se llevarían bien.

Después de salir, y siendo observados por el nervioso empleado, ambos hombres se fueron tambaleándose del lugar, totalmente mareados y agotados. Reisi pensó que seguramente esto traería consecuencias de salud después. Esplendido.

* * *

Mikoto estaba mareado, se sentía jodidamente mal y todo por culpa de Munakata que simplemente no pudo irse a la mierda antes. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan caliente, su cuerpo no paraba de sudar y se sentía asqueado.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —le dijo Izumo cuando lo vio regresar a los lavados. —¿Estás bien?

—Si, sí.

No. En serio que se sentía mal… ¿Quién lo diría? El Rey Rojo, el rey de las llamas, la ira y las bestias se había mareado por exponerse al calor. Eso era una porquería.

—Dime que paso —le pidió Kusanagi preocupado. —Vinimos aquí para que te relajaras y te ves peor.

—Munakata.

—¿Qué con él?

—Estaba aquí, no quiso salir del sauna antes que yo así que…

—Ustedes son idiotas… —el rubio suspiró. —Date un baño pronto, ya estás apestando.

Mikoto gruñó más eso no intimidó tanto a Kusanagi. El Rey Rojo, siguió la orden que se le dio y en menos de quince minutos, se encontraba listo, libre de sudor más el calor en su cuerpo, así como el mareo no se iban, y tampoco el recuerdo de Munakata.

—_¿Por qué? _—pensó Mikoto mientras salía del local para subirse al auto de Kusanagi. —¿Por qué seguía viendo el rostro del azul, con sus oscuras pestañas cubriendo la blanca pero sonrosada piel? ¿Por qué no dejaba de ver el delgado pero tonificado cuerpo de Reisi? ¿Por qué carajos lo encontraba atrayente?

—Mikoto… —le dijo Kusanagi despertándolo a la realidad. —Ya llegamos.

Suoh miró con rapidez por la ventana, lo que lamentó cuando un nuevo mareo llegó, pero logró distinguir el bar de su amigo. Su hogar.

—Iré a dormir un rato —dijo Mikoto mientras salía de la camioneta. —No me molesten.

Si Kusanagi dijo algo, él no lo supo. Suoh pasó de largo de todos los chicos que lo saludaban con rapidez, así como Anna que lo miraba confundida. Él necesitaba llegar a su habitación, a su baño. Si, realmente lo necesitaba.

—Maldición. —tan pronto llegó, cerró la puerta con un portazo y se metió al baño, tratando de quitarse los pantalones con dedos torpes. —Maldito Munakata.

No era la gran cosa, a penas y despertaba, pero lo hacía rápido… su erección, una provocada por… ¿un hombre? Tenía que estar jodido por el golpe de calor.

Con un gruñido de fastidio, se quitó los pantalones junto a su camiseta y abrió el agua helada que cayó sobre sus hombros tensos, para después agarrar su miembro semi-despierto. Las imágenes comenzaron a fluir mientras su saliva comenzó a escasear.

Maldito hombre. Maldito y mil veces maldito. Mikoto dejó caer su cabeza hacía adelante para ver como su mano comenzaba a subir y bajar por su longitud.

—Deja de pensar en el bastardo…

Pero no podía, y eso lo fastidiaba. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Era por su falta de sexo? Desde que era el Rey Rojo, tenía el ligero problema de ser algo bestia cuando follaba, así que había recurrido a su mano por casi un año… un jodido año que ahora lo hacía jalársela pensando en un hombre, ¡un jodido hombre que le resultaba desagradable!

Si, era eso, falta de sexo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias, concentrándose en sus bolas, apretándolas y estirándolas con fuerza, alargando su orgasmo hasta que comenzó a sentir cosquillas en sus muslos. Ya estaba ahí.

Ya sintiéndose cerca, llevó su mano hacía su glande, en donde hizo círculos con sus uñas, arañando la resbalosa cabeza, que ahora estaba rebosante de pre-semen. Estaba cerca, y ya no se cuestionaba las imágenes que tenía de Munakata, del cuerpo del hombre, de sus ojos, sus labios… del cómo quería tirarlo al piso, abrirle las piernas y enterrarse hasta el fondo.

Explotó. Chorros y chorros de semen salieron de su pene, logrando que sus piernas lo traicionaran tirándolo al suelo. Era uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que había tenido en meses, y se atrevía a decir que el mejor.

Sonrió por un momento ante el maravilloso orgasmo, pero después lo recordó… la sonrisa soberbia de Munakata, sus ojos burlones, su cuerpo masculino. Mierda, y mil veces mierda. Mikoto tomó agua en sus manos y se las llevó a la cara, tenía que calmarse, pero nada parecía funcionar, ni el agua, ni la reciente corrida, no, su cuerpo seguía caliente y su pene volvía a pedir atención.

Era como volver a ser adolescente, pensó Mikoto, y volvió a poner manos a la obra, dándose las mismas caricias de hace un rato, así como tocando el resto de su cuerpo, pasando el jabón por todas partes, necesitaba estar limpió. Dejar de pensar en lo que quería que su cuerpo le hiciera a Munakata.

—¡No!

Era inútil, la imagen de Munakata no se iba, incluso era peor, porque ahora lo que veía era el rostro sonrojado, y jadeante del azul y eso no era algo que él hubiera visto… era una fantasía, como la de la noche anterior.

Lo recordaba, muy poco, pero lo hacía, esta era la tercera vez que se tocaba pensando en aquel hombre. Eso estaba mal, demasiado mal y en muchos niveles.

—Gghh… —volvió a explotar en su mano y terminó de limpiarse. —Maldito.

Al final, después de secarse, los pensamientos de Mikoto se calmaron, si bien la imagen de Reisi seguía, ya no sentía esa excitación sexual de hace un momento, ahora sólo había odio por aquel hombre.

Una vez limpio y seco, Mikoto se volvió a vestir con ropa más holgada y se tiró a la cama para dormir un rato. Ya no quería pensar, y dormir lo evitaría, si tenía suerte y no venían las pesadillas, pero lamentablemente para él, ese día no era uno favorable para él.

Después de caer en el mundo de los sueños, Mikoto volvió a la ciudad destruida de sus sueños, más esta vez se encontraba rodeado por las llamas. No importaba donde dirigiera su vista, todo estaba cubierto por fuego… por su aura roja y, todo lo que alguna vez fueron bellos edificios alzándose sobre la ciudad, ahora no eran nada más que figuras deformadas que se desmoronaban con rapidez.

Mikoto comenzó a hiperventilar cuando vio como el fuego comenzaba a rodearlo, no porque temiera quemarse, no. Su miedo era que si su aura lo alcanzara él se despertaría como una bestia y lo destruiría todo… ¿pero que cosa sería destruida? ¿La ciudad? Literalmente se estaba derritiendo, ¿Su cuerpo? El fuego no lo lastimaba, ¿sus amigos?... sí, ellos serían destruidos, él lo sabía pero la sensación de liberarse y destruirlo todo era cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más excitante.

Pero no, él no lo haría. Lucharía con todo para evitarlo y si… y si llegará el momento… y no pudiera evitarlo, ¿Quién lo salvaría de matar a sus amigos?

—_Suoh…_

Mikoto abrió los ojos exageradamente cuando escuchó la infantil voz de Munakata, que frente a él estaba igual que cuando se habían conocido cuando niños. Eso lo preocupó.

—Te vas a quemar idiota.

—Tu sueño es muy rojo… —dijo el pequeño Munakata. —¿Estás molesto?

—No te importa si mis sueños son rojos, azules o lo que sean ¡Lárgate o te quemare!

—Tú me llamaste —dijo el niño. —a tu recuerdo de mí, yo no soy el verdadero Munakata ¿entiendes?

—Aun así, lárgate.

—Si me voy podrías quemarte.

—No eres necesario para mí.

—Yo no —el niño se vio triste. —pero el adulto que soy ahora sí.

—¿Por qué? —Mikoto se sentía furioso. —¿Por qué necesitaría a alguien como tú? ¿Cómo él?

—Por que él puede hacerlo —el niño avanzó entre las llamas sin quemarse. —él puede acabar con tu sufrimiento. Cuando ya estés cansado… sólo deja que él cuide de ti. Sólo por una vez será suficiente.

¿Qué es lo que ese niño decía? Nada tenía sentido para Mikoto ¿Por qué Munakata cuidaría de él? ¿De qué lo cuidaría? Sus pensamientos se fueron a blanco cuando manos pequeñas tomaron su brazo derecho.

—¿Qué? —Miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba el pequeño Reisi, tomando su mano con ¿cariño? ¿confianza? —¿Por qué cuidarías de mí?

—Él… cuidará de ti, porque tú lo necesitas, —Mikoto alzó sus cejas ante la respuesta del pequeño. Eso no respondía ninguna de sus dudas, es más, le proporcionaba una nueva ¿Él buscaría la ayuda de Munakata? ¿Para qué? —Ahora sólo quédate tranquilo, me quedaré a tu lado un poco más.

Mikoto suspiró, cerró sus ojos y a volver a abrirlos… el fuego se había ido. No, él se había ido de su sueño, o más bien, se había despertado. Ya era de noche y aunque todo estaba oscuro, él pudo ver a la pequeña que dormía a su lado.

—¿Anna? —la niña se movió hasta sentarse en la cama. —¿Me hiciste compañía? ¿Viste lo que soñaba?

—No —la niña bajó la mirada apenada. —Había alguien ya contigo. No pude entrar.

Mikoto cerró los ojos y trató de entender. Anna había dicho que ya había alguien con él, pero el niño Munakata dijo que él era una memoria de su versión infantil creada por el propio Mikoto, entonces… ¿había alguien más con él en ese sueño?

—¿Quién era Anna?

—No lo sé.

Mikoto abrió sus ojos dorados y miró a la niña que ahora miraba en su canica. Había preocupación en los grandes orbes rojos de la pequeña. El tercer rey levantó su mano y acarició sus largos cabellos. Ella sonrió y volvió a acomodarse a su lado, hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos, sin saber quien era el responsable de bloquear el paso de Anna hacia los sueños de Mikoto.

* * *

En una zona rural muy alejada de Shizume, un joven de largo cabellos negros se aproximaba con una bandeja con té para su maestro.

—Ichigen-sama —dijo el joven colocando el objeto frente al adulto. —¿Se encuentra bien?

Más el hombre no respondió enseguida, él sólo se quedó mirando las estrellas desde la ventana a su lado hasta que habló con voz melancólica.

—Ellos… están destinados.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó el chico curioso. —¡oh! Espere, disculpe mi imprudencia…

—A buscarse —continuó el Rey Incoloro sin escucharlo. —A amarse y a destruirse.

Yatogami Kuroh abrió sus ojos sin entender las palabras de su amado maestro, pero por el brillo en sus ojos, supo que aquella frase, era una profecía de su Rey y cuidador; Miwa Ichigen, un hombre que podía ver el futuro y que, usando sus poderes como Rey, había impedido que alguien se adentrara en los sueños de Mikoto.

* * *

Sinceramente… no tengo idea si Ichigen puede hacer algo como adentrarse a sueños, pero en este fic mío lo hará un par de veces xD

Para el siguiente, SaruMi, así que agarren algo de pañuelos.

PD: Keepers; cuidadores, por si no se entendió.


End file.
